Love and Basketball
by Draconian Dragonfly
Summary: Bella The Jet Swan, and Alice The Rocket Cullen are the best players on the boys basketball team, which they fought to be on. Now what happens as Bella starts to lose control of her feelings for alice, and what she does.
1. Chapter 1

Bella laid on her bed. Just tossing the basketball up in the air over and over again. Thinking as she lightly tossed the ball up, and down. The orange ball as used to her hands as they were the floor. She sighed. She stood the ball in her hand. She slammed her head against the window pane as she frowned outside. The snow still lay covering the ground, and her little slab of cement with an ancient hoop standing above it.

Bella went back to her brooding as she tossed the ball. There were only two things in her mind. The ball, and her best friend, and teammate, Alice. Alice the rocket. She was short, she was hyper, and she was beautiful.

Bella groaned as she allowed the ball to slam her in the nose as her mind drifted less on catching the ball, and more onto Alice. She felt the blood rushing from her nostrils. She jumped form the bed landing on the floor as her leg tangled in the sheet causing her to land on her elbow and side of her face.

Bella cursed several choice words as she detangled herself and made her way to the bathroom to cure the eruption of red liquid from her nose. She shoved some toilet paper up both nostrils and watched them turned red.

"You know one of those days that door will kill you" Alice said as she came into the bathroom, her voice as sweet as a song to Bella's ears.

"it wasn't the door. It was that damn ball, and the floor" She grumbled out as Alice hugged her from behind. Even though her face got stuck between Bella's shoulder blades.

"Wow. You actually hurt yourself with the rock? Like dude, you sick or something?" Alice asked concerned.

"No. I was just popping it up, and my mind wandered and it met my face." Bella said, a certain coldness to her voice.

"Alright. I mean you are the worlds clumsiest person. But whenever you got a ball in your hands or your on the court you're the worlds least clumsy person." Alice said, her voice light as she was a little hurt by Bella's bitter tone.

"Alice don't worry about it. I'm fine." Bella said, putting on a fake smile as she pulled the red tissue from her nose. She sighed with relief as no more blood erupted from the evil opening.

Bella turned in the tiny bathroom. She didn't want to have to touch Alice to get out. But Alice stood firm in the doorway. They silently stared each other down for a few moments before a knock was heard at the door. They ignored it, then a small creak was heard as it was pushed open.

"Alice? Bella?" Bella recognized Leah's voice. Alice quickly exited the room at top speed.

Bella made her way down. Already aware that Alice was gone. Once Leah was mentioned her friend was gone, and was replaced with the goo-goo eyed girl who was completely head over hells for Leah. Bella had to place another fake smile of her face as she came down stairs.

Bella nodded her greeting to Leah. And Leah nodded her greeting back. They weren't friends, and they weren't enemy's. Well maybe in Bella's mind, as Leah held the heart of the women who held her own. In fact Bella wouldn't be within a ten foot radius if Alice wasn't friends with Leah, and Leah wouldn't be near Bella if Alice wasn't her friend.

"So do you think you Spartans are going to beat the Bears tonight?" Leah asked Bella. Trying to start a conversation for Alice's sake.

"Were going to slam them. They ain't got a chance with The rocket and I on the team" Bella said proudly. As if having Alice on her team made Alice hers.

"Well I'll be cheering you both on tonight." Bella nodded at Leah's words.

"Well I just came to drop off Alice's math book. She forgot it at my house again. I have a date with Rose. Were hitting dinner before the game." Bella held back her growl at the mention of her next door neighbor.

"Speaking of the game. Good luck Jet, Rocket. Lee we really must go if we are going to finish dinner before the game." Rose said as she interlocked her fingers with Leah's.

"Bye" Said Alice, a fake smile now upon her face. Leah nodded and allowed Rose to pull her out of the doorway.

Alice slumped past Bella and into the living room. Bella followed. Knowing that Alice was hurting every time Leah left with another girl. Alice would never admit she was hurting. Saying she was fine, that she would get over Leah eventually.

It killed Bella to see Alice in pain. And it would hurt Alice to know that Bella was hopelessly in love with her. So Bella kept her mouth shut about her love as she did what Alice needed. Which was take the conversation completely away from Leah, and on to the game.

"Alright. They have Jenkins now. Since he transferred. Which means we lost the best player on our team besides you. We are the girls who play with the boys. You gonna rock there world with me tonight?" Alice looked up at Bella. Basketball filling her head. Her thoughts of Leah began to fade as basketball took over. Her head was completely in the game.

"Dude! Jenkins is so dead! I don't care if he was the best before we came along. I don't care that his pansy ass couldn't play with girls on the team, and were going to squash him like the lower life form he is" Alice's voice was angry, and heated. Her voice dripped with venom.

"That's my girl" Bella said as she high-fived Alice, she internally winced as she realized what she said. She knew Alice would not take it the way Bella meant it. And Bella knew she would never have Alice in the way she wanted.

A/N: I don't know how long this will be. But it won't be very long at all. I have the first three chapters done. And working on the fourth. I think it will probaly only be four, maybe six at max. I'll upload the other chaps AFTER they have been de-riddled of there mistakes, well msot of them anyhow!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jet! Rocket! Gear up" Shouted the coach as he came into the gym. The girls nodded and sprinted for the locker room. They had to gear up early, seeing as the opposing team always used the girls locker room.

They came out and shot from the three point line as they waited for the other guys. Bella watched Alice as she threw. Her grazing over Alice's perfect body. Bella missed her shot. Causing a questioning look from Alice.

"You sure your ok? We have to win today. This is our last year. Come on there counting on us to take them to state. Do you need to talk about something?" Alice asked as she took her shot, and didn't care to watch as the ball swished inside of the net.

"I'm fine Alice. I'm in the game. Don't worry." Bella lied through her teeth. She never missed a shot. Never. Not unless she was sick. Or depressed. She needed to get her head on straight.

"You don't throw bricks! Something's wrong Bell. Come on tell me." Alice insisted.

"So I threw a brick! Everyone has an off day!" Bella shouted heatedly.

"Jet! Rocket! Huddle up" Alice couldn't protest against Bella's words anymore. Coach was calling them. The game was about to start.

"Alright. Jet, Rocket, Cory, Adam, Tank. Your starting. Don't let your guard down, and don't let Jenkins get the ball." Coach commanded his team, his hands waving in the air as he spoke.

They headed out to the court. Adrenaline running through their veins. The basketball quickly found it's way into Alice's hands, and form there her and Bella dominated the court, the ball passing between them so fast you could barely see the blur.

Screams from the crowd egged the players on. Signs with the names Jet and Rocket were scribbled next to there numbers, 13 and 31. Even Leah and Rose held up signs with their names on them. Bella and Alice were called by the nicknames there teammates had given them when they made varsity in the ninth grade.

Over the next hour Bella missed six shots, with Alice picking them up on the rebound and getting them in. Each time Alice would shoot Bella a questioning glare. Bella's game was down and everyone knew it. But they all knew that the Rocket would pull them through. In the end they still beat the Brewster bears 27-24. But if Bella had been on top of their game Alice knew they would have done better.

But the school cheered and they were huddled around by the boys on their team. Cheering and clapping were all the girls could hear. Invitations to a victory party were shouted all around. Bella slunk away from the growing crowd and out the back door. Luckily for her no one really cared if she sneaked away. She had done no better then the Tank, or Cory.

Still in her uniform she climbed into the back of her beat up old truck and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She was only going to take a sip. But once that first sip was past her lips she couldn't help but take another. She laid down flat in the bed of the truck. She stared at the sky as she continued sipping at her bottle.

Alice wondered where Bella had gone off to but she couldn't get away. She was blocked off by Rose and Leah, not to mention all the guys on the team. She was half dragged into Leah's car and taken to the party. Alice assumed she could find Bella there and didn't fight to hard.

Alice spent some time dancing with her teammates and friends between trying to find her best friend. Which she had not been able to do. So finally she told Leah that she had to be dropped off at her car. Leah protested at first but she eventually gave in.

Alice noticed that Bella's truck was still in the lot, and without the crowding people around her she walked over to it. As she got close and was able to peer into the bed she noticed Bella there, and a few empty beer cans, a empty bottle of vodka, and another half bottle clutched in her friends hand.

"Bella! What are you thinking" Demanded Alice. Long ago they had promised each other they wouldn't drink until they were twenty one. At least nothing stronger then a beer every once and again.

"I weren't thinking nuthin" Slurred out Bella as she sat up. She wasn't plastered, but she was drunk. But she was handling herself well, so far.

"Bella why would you do this!? Tell me!" Alice demanded as she climbed into the truck. She sat across from Bella.

"Nut-en. I jus wanna feel good" Bella told Alice as she went to drink more vodka, Alice used her lightening quick reflexes and stole the bottle.

"HEY! that's mine!" Bella said as she tried to take the bottle back.

"This can get you suspended Bella. If anyone saw. Bella. You've been so. Distant. Just tell me what's wrong." Alice pleaded with her friend since childhood. A frown on her face, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Why do you care? I don't. Everyone knows you're the best. The Rocket can outshine the Jet. The Jet's just a backup in case your ever sick." Bella growled out.

"That's not true!" Alice shouted. Her anger rising to cover the pain.

"No one needs me. No one even see's me. No one see's what I feel" Bella spat as she swung for the bottle.

"I see you! You're my sister, my best friend. I couldn't survive without you their to bail me out!" Bella glared at Alice's words.

Bella's intoxicated brain was overloading. Short circuiting. Spiraling out of control. Bella did the one thing she's wanted to for so long. She grabbed Alice, and pressed her lips against Alice's shocked mouth. Kissing her slowly before pulling away.

"I don't want to be your sister. I want to be yours. But I never can be!" Bella shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

Alice's brain, which was completely alcohol free, was now overloading much worse then poor Bella's. Not knowing what to do. She stared as Bella buried her head between the knees and cried. She stayed there silent. Just processing for a few more moments. Then she simply got up, hopped from the truck, got into her car. And drove away.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I do love those. This is your chapter for today. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up that Saturday morning in the bed of her truck. Her head felt as if a thousand basketballs were bouncing all over inside of it. And that bouncing only got worse as cloudy memories of the night before filled her brain.

There was one memory of last night that wasn't blurry. And that was Alice getting in her car and driving away. Bella hung her head, and fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. After a few moments of heavy breathing she slowly climbed out of the bed of the truck, and into the cab.

She drove home knowing that the minute she walked through the door Charlie would be on her ass. But Bella didn't care. She stumbled into the house, smelling like alcohol. Charlie was on her in a second. Screaming and grounding her.

Bella just shouted back. She went up to her room and grabbed all the cash she had from working at the store. She packed a few outfits, and went back downstairs. She didn't look back as she drove out of Forks Washington and out into the world.

Bella drove from Forks all the way to Kentucky. She got herself a job pretty quick as a stripper at one of the local bar's. The owner even gave her a fake I.D so she could drink! Of course he was a sleaze ball. Bella drank, she danced, she slept.

That was how Bella spent the next five years of her life. Luckily for her she always looked no older then nineteen, meaning she was still hot enough to get all the boys riled up, and she got tons of free drinks. She was a full-fledged alcoholic. She lived off of the stuff.

Her life was routine. Tuesday through Saturday she stripped her ass off. She drank throughout the night, and then she went home. She got up in the morning, played basketball for two hours, started drinking at her own home until she went to work.

Sundays through Monday she got up. Played basketball for two hours, got dressed up, and went to the lesbian club down the street. She came home with whatever girl of the night she managed to grab, and fucked their brains out.

She never called her dad. She never called her mom. No one that knew her before she left home knew where she was or if she was even alive. She had even changed her name legally so that no one could find her that way. She didn't want to be found.

Alice drove to Charlie's the next afternoon. When she arrived she knocked on the door to find a sobbing Charlie. She immediately went to Bella's room and found that her stash was gone. And so were half of her clothes.

"Where did she go?" She asked Charlie as she came back down the stairs. Her brain not only still in shock from the kiss the night before, but from her best friend, the women she thought of as a sister, leaving.

"I don't know. She came home with a hangover. We fought. She said she hated me, and everyone in this godforsaken town, and left." He half cried out.

"We have to find her" Alice was ready to call the SWAT teams out on Bella.

"No. She's not a run away. She's eighteen. There's nothing we can do. If we found her she'd just run away again" Charlie said, his voice growing cold.

Alice left him alone. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to go after his own kid. She wasn't going to give up. And she didn't. For the next few years she juggled college basketball, college, and searching out Bella. She did what she could.

When she had graduated she had hired a private investigator. And she sat across from him. Looking at the pictures of Isabella Hawk. It was without a doubt, Bella. She had changer her name. She was a alcoholic that worked at Kelso's Strip Bar.

With the pamphlet that Jasper Hale handed her she now knew everything Bella did. Every move she made for the last five years. Now she breathed out a sigh. She finally knew, Bella wasn't safe in Alice's eyes. But she was alive.

Alice paid the man. Then she went home, opened up her laptop and bought a ticket for the next flight to Lexington-Fayette Kentucky. She was going to track down Bella. And claim her best friend again.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. And she doubted that Bella would talk to her easily. She knew that her work was cut out for her. But she needed her best friend back. And she was going to get her. Even if she had to chain her up and beat her senseless first.

Alice didn't call Charlie. Whom she had kept in good contact with throughout the years. She loved him like a father, but she had never forgiven him for not looking for Bella. Nor did she share the fact that she had hired a private investigator.

Instead. She told her family, and Charlie that she was going for a private vacation in New York. All parties and fun. They ate up her lie. She refused to let them take her to the airport. She looked at her ticket once again. She was finally going to see Bella again.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They make me smile! I am working on the next chap. It should be up soon. I am also sorry that this one is kinda short.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was dancing on the bar when her eyes swept across the room to lock with none other then Alice Cullen. The first thought through her head was, she's as beautiful as ever. The second was anger. She knew Alice had seen her. She continued to dance. That was her job.

She tried to ignore Alice's eyes on her body. She tried to act normal. But it was hard. How do you take off your clothes and dance on a pole in front of your on true love. A love that you had kissed and then they walked away?

"Hawk! Your off the pole tonight. Take over drinks. Devon get your blonde ass up there" Bella jumped down lightly after her boss was done giving orders.

She took the bills out of her underwear and counted them. In the hour she had been up there she had made over two hundred. She threw on her jeans, left her top off, and shoved the bundle into her jeans pocket.

As she took in orders, and drank more then normal her eyes never left Alice. Who never left the back of the room. Bella figured she had just been going through town and stepped into the wrong bar, at the right time. She didn't think Alice would have been looking for her.

Alice stared at Bella as she danced. She was gorgeous as she danced. Her boobs perfect as she swung around the pole. It took everything Alice could do to keep breathing. Her only thought was I found her. She was overjoyed in this fact. However she still had no clue what to say.

Alice watched on as Bella gracefully jumped down from the bar. Which surprised Alice. Bella and graceful were two things that didn't go together, unless of course she had a basketball in her hands. Over the next two hours Alice sat in the back watching Bella work.

She was amazed at how Bella expertly swung the bottles around, and how she twirled them. She was at one with the bottle. Alice grimaced at every drink Bella took.

The rest of the night Alice sat in the corner. Never moving. She was to amazed at the fact she had found Bella. She watched Bella as she exited the backdoor. Alice silently cursed herself. She had sat in the bar for seven hours without talking to Bella.

Bella woke up and stumbled out of bed. She looked down at the sleeping blonde in her bed. Devon was eighteen, and worked with Bella. Bella had broken her own rule last night, never sleep with a coworker. But she had needed to take out her anger, her hurt, her pain, her every emotion on.

She had given Devon the night of her life. Grumbling she started poking at the naked women. After that didn't work she started to shake her.

"Come on. You have to go" Bella growled out as Devon's eyes opened.

"Can't I stay a little longer?" Devon tried to sound sexy, but failed dramatically.

"No. Throw on your clothes and get!" Bella demanded.

Alice watched from her rented car as a blonde came out of Bella's house, her clothes half off. Alice fought at the jealousy that welled up in her stomach. She told her self that she was jealous because the blonde had spent more time with Bella in the last five years then she had, not because she was sleeping with Bella.  
Alice continued to watch the house until Bella came out. Basketball jersey and shorts hung loosely on her frame. A ball lay between her side and her arm. Bella tossed the ball into the back of the truck. She climbed in and drove off. Alice followed a few cars behind.

Alice watched from her car as Bella played alone. She took a deep breathe. Looked down at her own basketball shorts. She reached into the backseat and grabbed a jersey. She ripped off her sweatshirt. And she threw on the more athletic apparel.

It took all of her guts to walk over to where Bella was. She stood there for about two minutes before Bella turned to see her. The ball fell from Bella's hands in shock. She straightened up and they held another stare down.

"What do you want?" Bella muttered, trying to keep her voice calm.

"You left. We couldn't find you. It took me five years!" Blurted out Alice.

"Yes I left. Because I didn't want to see you, or anyone else from that part of my life ever again. So why don't you take your pity and go." Bella's voice was hard, cold, like ice. It chilled Alice to the bone.

"Bella. Talk to me, please!?" Alice begged. Tears threatening to start a trail down her cheeks.

"No. You had your chance to talk to me, and you got in your car and left" Bella spat at Alice. Alice cringed at the pure hatred attached to Bella's voice.

Bella walked over and picked up her ball. She began to bounce it. She took another glance at Alice. She wanted to kiss her, and beg her to give her a chance. But she knew she would never get one. Her need for alcohol was also rising by the second.

"Bella. Please" Alice once again pleaded with stubborn Bella. Bella shook her head.

"No. Now I ask you. Please leave" Bella told her in more of a commanding tone then that of a question.

Bella turned around and began dribbling as she ran for the hoop. Alice watched. She had hoped it would not come to this. But she had worn workout clothes for a reason. Alice ran until she was beside Bella, and did her best to get the ball from Bella's hands. She was turning Bella's workout into a battle.

Bella stopped and held the ball firmly to her side after fighting against Alice to get to the hoop for five minutes. She glared as Alice went from a blocking posture to a standing posture.

"What are you trying to do!" Demanded Bella. Who at this point was pissed, no, she was more then pissed, she was positively livid.

"One match. Half court. First to twenty-one wins. I win, we talk. You win, I leave and never tell anyone that I found you. In fact, I will erase you from my memory" Alice said. She tried to sound strong. But on the inside she was crying.

"So the Rocket and the Jet? One on One. Who woulda thought we'd be on opposite sides of the court one day?" Bella said. Her voice slightly amused, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. The Rocket, and the Jet. Bella, and Alice. What do you say?" Alice asked. She was scared of losing.

Alice knew she was good. She had always been even in her skills with Bella. They both had there strong and weak points. They both strived to be the best they could be. Alice just hoped that her best could win her what she needed. She took a deep breath awaiting Bella's answer.

"You're on" Bella growled. And with that, the game began.

A/N: I am sorry it cut off there. I am working on chapter five now. I hope you all enjoyed. So do you think I should have Bella win? Or Alice? *evil smile*


	5. Chapter 5

Both girls were on the top of there game. They lived up to their name as they dribbled around the court, twirling, sidestepping, playing fakes. Both fighting to win. There eyes would meet and the fire would ignite, again and again.

They fouled each other, over and over. Bella dying inside every time Alice touched her. Every time they bumped into each other as they fought to get the ball to the hoop. They had been battling it out on the court for a half hour, they were tied at eight point each. Bella had made two three-pointers, and a lay-up. Alice had made three regular shots.

Alice fouled Bella again when she held her from behind for a few seconds as Bella tried to break free of her grasp, which she did quickly. Alice made a grumbling sound as she fell backward on her ass. Bella cringed inwardly at causing physical harm to Alice, but smirked outwardly, as if to appear as she enjoyed it.

Alice jumped up quickly, and quickly caught up with Bella right as she hit the three-point line and shot. Alice groaned as the shot swished perfectly inside the chain net.

"Eleven Eight, my lead" Bella growled cockily at Alice. Making Alice angrier. She was determined to win.

She reached the ball quickly. She had to get the free throw line before she could shoot. She started forward, as Bella came at her.

"The game's young baby" Alice snarled back. Bella smirked.

Over the next hour they couldn't keep there hands off each other, although definatly not in a dirty way. They both preformed there share of holding, and hacking. Alice at that point had gained a one point lead. Eighteen to seventeen. Both girls were getting tired. As neither wished to call for a break. So they were panting, and were moving slower. Waiting for the other to call for a break.

"Time out" Alice said, finally giving in. She needed water something fierce.

"Deal. Weakling" Bella choked out as she rushed for her bottle of water.

The girls had left the ball laying on the ground as they had rushed greedily for the their water bottles. Alice sat on the ground downing her water bottle and trying to catch her breath. Bella stood, to appear strong, when in reality she wished desperately to lay down and pass out, after having a very large bottle of bourbon.

'You ready" Alice said as she stood. Bella nodded.

Bella gave Alice the ball. And the game began, with Alice faking left, and going right. Bella had seen through the fake and was able to retrieve the ball easily. She headed back for three point line.

She hit the line, and she pushed Alice back slowly, both of them were fighting to win. Both needed to win. And the score was close, and they were extremely close to the end, with Alice having eighteen points, and Bella with seventeen.

The ball switched hands a few times, both girls backing up to the line before trying to push forward to make a shot. Minutes slowly ticked by as the sweat covered their faces. They were tired, but neither was going to quit.

Bella played a fake, that Alice fell for and Bella jumped and dunked the ball into the net, holding onto the rim for a second before letting go and dropping to her feet. Alice glaring a few feet away with the ball in hand.

"Nineteen, eighteen, my lead" Bella laughed out. She was now under the impression she was going to win. She was feeling cocky.  
"You haven't won yet" Alice grumbled out as she retrieved the ball.

They met at the three point line, and once again the game started. Bella lightly hacked Alice, causing her to lose control of the ball which Bella quickly scooped up and dribbled for the line. Bella was on fire, and completely sure of herself. She felt she already had the game in her hand

When she reached the line she pivoted left and ran for the hoop. She was able to twirl around her enemy, and take a shot. She missed. She scowled as she tried to get the rebound, however, Alice was too fast. Alice quickly made it to the three point line. She took the shot from there. Bella ran back for the hoop, hoping for a rebound. Her hopes were dashed as the ball went in, not even touching the net.

"Game End. Twenty one, seventeen. My lead" Alice jumped with joy.

Bella scowled. She had lost. According to the terms of the agreement she had to talk to Alice. A slow smirk appeared on her lips, a evil glint in her eyes. She felt superior as she came to a loophole around Alice's words.

"So you win. You already got your reward we talked. Maybe not about what you wanted, but you didn't say any specifics." Bella told Alice, her voice was hard, and malicious.

"That's not fair" Alice screamed out, her face red with anger.

"Life ain't fair" Bella spat back as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm not giving up. I'm not leaving. Your going to talk to me" Alice shouted as Bella jumped in her truck and sped away. Leaving Alice with tears streaming down her face.

Bella didn't look back, she didn't see Alice as she fell to her knees as the tears exploded out of her. She was solely focused on making it to the liquor store and then getting home. She was in and out quickly. She just tossed a few, well, more then a few bottles of vodka, bourbon, and whiskey into a shopping cart.

She threw the brown paper bags in her truck, grabbing out one of the bottles of vodka and opened the lid before she had even started the truck. By the time she was opening her front door she had polished off two bottles.

When she turned on the light in her living room, she was surprised to find someone waiting for her. And she quite nearly dropped her bag of bottles. She glared at the females intruder who sat cross-legged on the sofa.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. And I am sorry the basketball scenes weren't great but I had my baby brothers over, and well there a handful, so I haven't been able to write much. So be glad I got anything out. I hope to have more out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella continued to glare at the intruder who sat there. She slowly grabbed another bottle out of the bag, and twisted the cap off. She lifted it to her lips and allowed herself to close her eyes for a split seconds as she guzzled as much as she could. She hadn't expected her intruder to run over, and literally punch the bottle out of her hands.

Bella's head whipped to the left from the impact. Luckilly the bottle had eassilly fallen from her grasp, so she hadn't been hurt. However the commotion had made her drop the her paper bag full of bottles. She rubbed her cheek as she glared at the women before her.

"What the fuck!? You break in, then you destroy my shit?" Bella demanded. Leaning down to see if there were any unbroken bottles. An even if there weren't she knew she had a few left in her cupboards.

"Becuase I won. We need to talk. And you don't need to be drinking!" Alice yelled out, her finger pointed accusingly at Bella.

"So what? I lied. I don't want to talk to you Alice. I don't want to play games with you, I want to drink. And I want you out of my life" Bella was sobered up now. She silently cursed herself. She needed more alcohol, and now.

"Well I want to talk. You owe me that!" Alice demanded.

Bella pushed her way past a fuming Alice, and she stumbled into her kitchen. Her eyes began to see red as she saw seven empty liqueur bottles next to the sink. She twirled around on one foot to glare at Alice. Alice internally gulped at the look she received from Bella.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Bella's eyes darkening by the second. She was pissed. She wanted to kiss Alice to death, and murder her for coming all in the same moment. She reigned in her emotions. She couldn't kiss Alice. And she couldn't kill Alice.

"You! Are so going to jail. Right. Now!" Bella yelled out as she brought out her cell phone.

"Go ahead. Call the cops. I'll just have to call my parents. Who will fly out here, and when they see who there going to court against they will call Charlie" Alice said hotly.

Bella thoguht over the imformation, and deduced that Alice wasn't bluffing. Those things would indeed happen. And Charlie would come out and she'd be fucked. She groaned as she shoved her cell phone back into her pocket. Alice smiled at that.

"Leave. You've done that before. Do it again. I never want to see you again. Ever" Bella said, a bitterness to her voice. She sounded truthful, which made Alice cry on the inside, and wince on the out.

"Why do you insist on doing this Bella? Why can't you spend twenty minutes and talk to me?" Alice begged. She was ready to get on her kness if she had to.

"You are the one insisting on being here. Why won't you leave me in peace? I am happy here!" Bella screamed out. She was angry, and her hands were balled in fists at her side.

"Your peaceful? Your happy? You are killing yourself! Drinking nonstop, shaking your bare ass and titties on stage, sleeping around. Basketball is the only good things you do!" Alice screamed right back. Bella's eyes narrowed at the slightly shorter female.

"Drinking makes me happy, being a nude dancer makes me happy, having lots of hot sex gives me peace. I find tranquility in these things. They are my life. Which you are not, and never should have been, a part of!" Boomed Bella.

"I love you, your my sister, my best friend. I just want you back. This isn't you!" Alice pleaded. Tears beginning to form in her eyes. Bella had to stop herself from wincing at Alice's words.

"What can I do to make you leave? That's all i want from you" bella's voice was slightly defeated.

"Tell me that you never cared about me. Tell me I meant nothing, and mean it. And I'll leave." Alice told her.

"I have never loved you, you were an ally on the court. You were someone to hang with when no one better was around. I couldn't care less if you were in a ditch somewhere." With each word Bella spoke, her heart dove further down. As did Alice's. Bella was breaking both their hearts.

"I don't believe you" ALice whispered. Bella sighed.

Bella repeated it again. Alice made her repeat it ten times before Alice could no longer hold the tears in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. Bella winced as she saw the first tear fall down Alice's cheek. Bella prayed that she wouldn't have to say it again. She wasn't sure she could manage to say it again.

With tears streaming down her face, Alice walked up to Bella. She stood on the tip of her toes. There lips were merely an inch apart, causing Bella to want to just press them together, and beg for forgiveness. But she didn't. Alice stared into Bella's eyes.

"Say it. One more time." Alice choked out. Her eyes never removing them from Bella's.

"I don't love you. I never have. I have never cared. I lied to you. I kept you around and made you believe we were best friends. I couldn't care less if you walked outside this very instant and were shot and killed." Bella whispered, her voice cracking slightly mid sentence.

"Your lying. You may sound convinving. But your eyes, i always know." Alice said, tears still streaming down her face. She saw the hurt it caused Bella to say those things. She knew that Bella was lying.

It was then Bella did the unthinkable. She did the last thing she could think of to make Alice leave. She raised her balled fist, and punched Alice in the jaw. Causing Alice to spiral to the ground from the unexpected hit.

"What the fuck Bella!" ALice cried as she hit the floor. Bella towered over her, balled fists at her sides.

"I want you to leave. And I will use force if necessary!" Bella spat at her. Alice shakily stood to her feet.

"I'm not leavin!" Alice said as she finally maanged to stand up. Her face was hit once again. Alice had seen this one coming, and was able to hold her balance.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Shouted Bella.

"I'm not leaving" Alice repeated herself.

Bella swung once again, but this time Alice decked and shot a punch of her own, hitting Bella straight in the stomach. This caused Bella to cough for a second. She wasn't expecting Alice to retaliate. They way Alice had always fought was verbally, and of course, with basketball. Never with fists, and fuck did she pack a punch.

The girls began fighting. Literally. Punches were thrown, kicks were shot. Elbow jabs. They knocked each other to floor, rolling around knocking over furniture. Bruises appeared as they tried to beat the living crap out of each other. Until finally, Alice climbed off a panting Bella.

"Time out. Were cut up, were bruised. And your half-drunk. Stand up. Go to bed and we'll talk in the morning" Alice pleaded.

"I'm going to fight until you leave" Bella said as she attempted to jump to her feet, due to her fatigue she failed. landing on her back, causing a sharp pain to run up her spine.

"No your going to bed." Alice said as she picked up Bella, tossing her over her shoulder. She carried her to the bedroom. She knew exactly where to go as she had searched the whole House for secret stashes of alcohol.

Bella beat on Alice's back, but Alice didn't falter. She tossed the girl into bed. Bella tried to get out. So Alice pinned her down. Alice found herself wanting to kiss the bleeding lips in front of her. She shook away the thought as soon as it had entered her mind.

Bella lied there unable to move. Bella was falling asleep, between the alcohol, the basketball game, and the fight she was exhausted. She couldn't fight Alice off of her so she succumbed to sleep. Alice stared at Bella as her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

Alice stayed there hovering over her, and holding down her wrists and legs for an hour before crawling underneath the blankets next to Bella and falling asleep herself. As she was as exhausted as Bella. She fell asleep quickly.

As the girls slept, their sleeping forms moved closer together untill Alice was wrapped tightly in Bella's arms. Both not knowing it had happened. But both unconsiusly knew that was how they were supposed to be.

A/N: So what do you think? Good or bad? I wasn't to sure on how to do this. I hope it's alright!


	7. Chapter 7

No POV

Alice's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and snuggled closer into Bella, re-closing her eyes as she did so. Her eyes snapped open to the largest they could go when she realized who she was cuddling with. She slowly pried Bella's arms off of her. Which in itself was hard. She didn't want to wake up the snoring woman.

Once they were off, she slowly got out of the bed. Trying to be careful not to trip, or cause any unneeded noise. She went into the kitchen and sniffed at the milk before deciding it was safe to drink. She grabbed a tall glass and filled it before grabbing a kitchen chair with her free hand. She placed it next to Bella's bed.

She watched as Bella continued to sleep. Her hands had moved behind her head. Her legs sprawled out it either direction. Alice smiled. Bella looked like a sweet, innocent five year old like that. And Alice was pulled back to the those days. When they would build forts in the living room.

She smiled further as she remembered how when they were seven, they had watched two rated R horror films, and Alice was too scared to sleep. Not even in the fort they had constructed on Bella's bunk bed. She remembered how Bella had grabbed a flashlight and let Alice lay her head in her lap and Bella had stayed up all night to make sure no boogieman had captured Alice.

She sighed. She could remember tons of good memories, and very few bad about her and Bella's youth. They'd been inseperable since birth. Well at least untill high school. She let out another sigh. Bella groaned and reached her left hand down to scratch her stomache. As she did so her shirt rode upwards to expose her belly button, and smooth skin.

Alice tensed at the sight of Bella moving. She was hoping for a good ending, but she knew the likely-hood of that was well, nonexistent or quite near to it. Bella continued to scratch, then she let out a yawn. Finally she opened her eyes, glanced over at Alice, went to jump out of bed, and slammed into the floor. Alice held back a giggle as she leaned down and attempted to help the fallen girl off of the floor.

"Get the fuck off of me, now" HIssed Bella as she slapped Alice away, and tried to get to her feet.

"I'm just trying to help" Muttered Alice as she took a step back as Bella finally stood on her two feet.

"No your trying to annoy me. Now im standing, i have a bloody fucking headache. I'm battered and bruised. So why don't you turn your pretty little arse around and head out me front door" Bella said. Her voice was cold, hard, and mean. But Alice's ears only picked up on one word.

"So you think my ass is pretty, eh?" Alice said as she sat back down in her chair. Bella glared.

"Figure of speech. Do we need to repeat last night? Or can you kindly leave my home." Bella boomed. Her voice rising as her anger rose, some which was directed at herself for letting the pretty comment slip.

"I'm not leaving until we talk. Really talk. No games, no fists, just you, and me, talking." Alice said as she crossed her arms.

Bella didn't even bother to answer Alice as she turned around and walked over to her dresser, and rummages through the drawers before grabbing a pair of jean shorts, and a tank top. She grabbed a plaid shirt from the closet, and a towel and headed into her bathroom. Alice moved to follow her. But Bella smirked and slammed, and proceeded to lock the door behind her.

"Still not leaving you'll have to come out sometime!" Alice huffed as she jiggled the door handle.

Bella turned on the water and jumped in. Instead of taking her general hour long showers, she took a quick five minute one. She didn't want to deal with Alice, she smiled as she dressed. Her truck key was still in her shorts she had been wearing. She twirled it on her finger.

She opened up the bathroom window, and slowly lowered herself out of it. Landing in the grass, on her ass, with a thud. She stood up quickly and ran for her truck. She smiled as her truck roared to life, and she pulled out of the driveway. Alice, hearing said roar of the truck, sprinted through the house and out the front door.

She shook with anger. She couldn't believe Bella had slipped throuhg her fingers. She grabbed her own cars keys, and jumped into her rental. She was so not going down. And if a car chase is what it took, then so fucking be it. She was not going down.

And as if the world was listening to her brain, the perfect song came on the radio as she sped off after Bella. Your going down, by the sick puppies flew through her speakers, which she now had on full blast. She sang along as she gripped the steering wheel tighter as the red truck came into view.

"It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running, " Alice sang as she came up behind Bella's truck. She narrowed her eyes and honked her horn at the red truck in front of her.

"Bitch" Mumbled Bella as she looked in the rear view mirror.

She pulled into the club, and headed inside. Before Alice could even get out of her car Bella was informing the two bouncers that she was being stalked by a crazy pixie-like women. They refused to elt Alice into the club. She huffed, she puffed and she sat in her car glaring.

A/N: Yes I know. I left it off there. I will work on the next chapter now. Don't know when it'll be posted, hopefully soon! Also please feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella smirked as, after two hours of sulking outside, the guards came back in and told Bella the creepy stalker girl, also known as Alice had left. She bought them both a drink, and the greedily accepted. For the rest of her shift she allowed Devon to lay hints. She didn't care tonight. She needed a fuck, a hard, rough fuck where she would probably leave bruises and bite marks upon the young women, but that's what she needed to get Alice out of her head.

They grinded against each other they danced the bar. Bella downing twice the amount of drinks as usual. Her boss didn't care how much she drank, it just meant more clothes hit the floor, and she didn't beat up as many males for grabbing at her ass.

Alice stood up as she heard the front door slam. Once again Bella stumbled into the house. A girl, the same one from the other night was slung on her arm. Alice felt that pang of jealousy as Bella kissed her right then and there as the younger girl started to unbuckle Bella's belt.

Alice cleared her throat. Bella sent her a galre, as the younger girl blushed crimson and moved to stand behind Bella. The stared each other down for a moment, the blonde glanced nervously around Bella a few times. Curios as to what was going on between the two as both were silent.

"Thought you got rid of me did you?" Snarled Alice, even she was surprised at the bite in her voice. But it did the job, Bella gulped.

"Uhm. Hawk, I got to go. See you at work." Mumbled the Blond as she hightailed it out of there, her tail between her legs.

They stared at each other. Bella glaring as she realized she wasn't getting laid tonight, and she had to deal with Alice. She was really hoping she had taken the hint. Alice stared Bella down. She wasn't going away. She wasn't giving up, and it was time Bella knew that.

"You need to leave me alone. I have a good life here. Turn around and never come back." Bella growled at the girl before her. She took steps towards her. Towering over the shorter girl. Whom was now backed up against the wall.

"I can't Bella. I love you. Your my sister, my closest friend" Alice reached her hand out and grabbed onto Bella's shoulders as she spoke. She was always saying the same thing to Bella it seemed.

"Thats the problem" Bella said. Her voice void of all emotion.

"How is that the problem!?" Alice demanded. Bell pinned her to the wall. Alice didn't struggle to get free, she could already feel the bruises appearing on her arms.

"Because it is!" Bella told her. She was losing her cool. She couldn't handle Alice being so near her, and her heart wrenched downwards every time Alice told her that she loved her, as a sister.

"What!? You can't handle that I love your sorry fucking ass!?" Shouted Alice, pushing her head forward so it was nearly headbutting into Bella's.

"NO I can't!" Bella shouted back.

"Then EXPLAIN to me why not!" Alice said as she struggled underneath Bella's grip which had tightened, and when she struggled they tightened even more.

"I can't" Mumbled Bella. She stared at Alice. Her gaze never leaving Alice's eyes.

"Yes you can Bella." Alice grunted at her.

"Fine!" Bella shouted before squeezing her eyes shut, and placing her lips against Alice's.

"What was that for!?" ALice asked, confused out of her poor mind.

"That's why. That's the explanation you've sought out. Its why you ran from me so long ago." Bella spat at the other girl, finally relinquishing her from her grip. Alice rubbed her wrists, Bella's words playing through her mind.

"You want to kiss me? That's why you ran?" Alice asked, still oblivious to the true meaning of Bella's actions and words.

"No. I want more then that. I want everything I" Bella voice cracked as she tried to find the words to say to Alice "I've loved you my entire life. But you could never see me that way. And the one time I fucked up and kissed you, you left me there in the bed of my truck." Bella fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"You can't. That's. But. I don't" Bella waved her hand in front of Alice's face.

" I know you can't love me. I've known it. I accepted it the only way I know how. Now please. Before I shoot myself. Leave. And never come back. Never tell anyone you found me. Just go" Bella said. By the end the tears she had fought so hard against slowly leaked down the side of her face.

"Bell" Bella pressed her hand aginast Alice's mouth.

"Say another word. One more. And I swear. I will kill myself. I can get to my gun and have it in my mouth before you can realize. Just go." Bella pleaded. She couldn't stand Alice being so close, yet so far away.

Bella stayed there. Her hand clasped against Alice's mouth. Tears dripping down Bella's cheeks, sobs threatening to shake her entire body. Alice stunned, and trying to process the information given to her. Trying to figure out what to do, how this had happened, and why she had never seen it.

Bella didn't want Alice around unless she could have her in the way she wanted. She didn't want to be near anyone from her old life. She could survive with the constant slew of girls, and the constant IV of alcohol swimming through her veins. She could live to the best of her means, as long as she was Bella Hawk, not Bella Swan. She wasn't even sure she could be Bella Swan anymore.

A/N: I know its short. I also know I need to be hiding away from all the torches and pointy objects that are going to be thrown at me. I know i left it off at a completly horrible place. But that's as far as I could get. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought. *hides under vampire proof steal dome*


	9. Chapter 9

Bella felt Alice pull out from underneath her grip. Her tears didn't stop as she watched Alice walk to the front door. She waited as Alice reached for the handle. She knew that this would eventually happen. And It was happening. Alice was leaving her again.

"I can't." Bella's eyes narrowed at the girl, as Alice turned back to look at her.

"Why not? Why must you make my life a living hell?" Bella demanded to know. The tears finally stopped, but only because she had run out of tears.

"I didn't know that my leaving would hurt you so bad. I didn't know you felt this way" Alice said, her mind still not quite accepting the fact that Bella had loved her forever.

"I kissed you and you left me. Alone, and plastered in the bed of me bloody truck! Then I left, i mean why did you think i left? Because I wanted to?" Questioned Bella.

"I. Well. I mean. I don't know!?" Alice asked. Her brain trying to figure out what to do.

" The point is, you hurt me. Your hurting me more by being here right now. So leave!" Bella demanded as she found herself taking steps towards Alice. She had to keep looking away from Alice's face as she couldn't help but thinking about kissing her, about hugging her, begging for her love. And she would not stoop to that level if she could help it.

"I didn't mean to. How was I suposed to know! I thought we shared everything!" Bella sighed at Alice's words.

"We did. From the time we were in diapers, until i realized I loved you. And to keep you happy, i didn't tell you. I supported you when you wanted to date girls, or boys. Or the monster from the black lagoon. And I fucked up. I let alcohol cloud my judgement" Bella tried to speak calmly.

"Bella" Bella glared at Alice's interruption.

"let me finish. I was stupid that night, and I kissed you. And I wish I hadn't. Because then you wouldn't have left. It's my fault for loving you. I would have watched, slowly dying inside, forever. But you left. And so I did the one thing I could do to keep myself alive. If only to save my father from a burying his daughter" Bella finished. Her voice stiff, and cold.

"I don't know what to say." Alice said her voice soft, and empty.

"You don't have to say anything anymore." Bella informed her. Once again, before she could finish, Alice tried to interrupt.

"I" was the only word that made it out of Alice's mouth before Bella threw the nearest couch pillow at her face.

"All you have to do now, is leave. Let me have peace. I'm healthy, I'm alive. I'm safe. I'm not with you in the vicinity" Bella told her, crossing her arms as she finally finished.

"Healthy? Safe? Alive?" Alice said astonished.

"Yeah." Bella's muttered back.

"Drinking is going to kill you soon. You drive drunk, and have unprotected sex with god knows how many women. How long before you die of Aids, or liver disease? Or from Alcohol poisoning. You don't have any friends. Your all alone. You can't continue living like this. You need to come home. Your not who you say you are, a name change doesn't change the fact that your still Bella Swan, my best friend since we could blink!" Alice was screaming by the time she was done.

"What gives you any right to tell me what's healthy or safe for me? What gives you any right at all to tell me what I can and can't do! Who are you to say who I am. You obviously have no right at all. And you do not know who I am. Not one single shred. Not anymore" Bella screamed right back.

"I know who you are. Better then anyone. Better then anyone ever can, better then you know yourself. Especially right now!" Alice bellowed back.

The girls, throughout there screaming match, had been slowly taking steps towards each other. As if some gravitational pull was making them get closer. As fi it was calling them to meet in the middle.

"You haven't known me for years" Bella told her. Her voice lowered. She was no longer screaming. But she was dead serious.

They stared at each other. And Before Bella, or Alice for that matter, knew what was happening. Alice let out a huge groan and attacked Bella, with mouth to mouth. Bella was pushed backwards into the wall as Alice took control. Both girls losing any shred of brainpower.

Bella, after a few minutes of continued tounge wars, flipped herself so that Alice was against the wall. Bella lost all control of everything. She refused to listen to the back of her brain that told her to stop. She didn't want to. Alice didn't have time to think about much of anything. She was rendered incoherent as Bella unbuckled her pants.

Bella slipped her hand down into Alice's jeans, starting round one of Alice's screams. Bella was even More turned on by the loud noises coming from the women as her fingers explored the women she loved most in the world. After Alice had her first orgasm of the night, Bella didn't stop. If she had her for only tonight, then it was going to be a long one.

Bella didn't let Alice speak as she wrapped Alice's legs around her waist, and Alice's arms around her neck, and kissed her with a passion as she walked them both to her bed. And Alice wasn't going to protest. She wasn't sure if she could. At this time both had recovered some mental ability. Alice knew she was enjoying what was going on. But she feared it was meaning something to Bella that it wasn't to her. But once Bella had her shirt and pants removed that thinking stopped as the screaming began once more.

A/N: Good? Bad? I like it. But your the readers, so tell me what you think, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella woke up first. She stared at the girl who was entangled in her arms. The memories of last night flooding into her brain. The tears, the fight, the kiss. The everything. She didn't remove her arms from around the smaller girl. She was savoring the only moments she would ever be able so.

She lightly kissed the top of Alice's forhead. She wasn't going to stick around. She knew what was going to happen. Alice would tell her it was a mistake. That it meant nothing to her. And Bella couldn't hear those words. She refused to.

She slowly slid her arms from Alice's body. She covered Alice back up. She noted that dawn was barely breaking. She pulled on some clothes. She grabbed her stash of cash and her passport from her top drawer. She looked back Alice one more time before she closed her and a single tear fell down her cheek. Bella walked out the front door. She closed the front door and she got into her truck.

Alice thought Bella was jsut getting up to go to the bathroom. She had realized as she had awoken that she was in love with Bella. She had been all along. They were meant for each other. When she heard the front door close, she threw on her jeans, not even bothering for a shirt.

She made it out the front door just as Bella was turning on the engine. Bella turned to pull out of the driveway. Alice chased after he at top speed. When Bella noticed Alice running after her down the road she stopped the truck. And climbed out. She didn't get to ask what was going on as Alice jumped onto Bella, wrapping her legs around Bella's waist and kissing her.

"I love you. I never relized until now. I love you. Don't leave like I did. Don't be as stupid as me and refuse to see the truth" Alice panted out.

"Do you mean it?" Asked Bella. Disbelief ringing in her ears.

"If i didn't would I have spent five years looking for you? Would I have chased you down the fucking road topless?" ALice asked back.

"I thought you did it cuase you looked cute?" Bella said a joking manner in her voice.

"I look better when I do this" Alice said before she once again met her lips with Bella's.

Bella pushed Alice against her truck. She was hers, and she was Alice's. They belonged to each other. And always would. No one could tear them apart. They were polar opposites, and yet the same.

"We should call your dad. And let him know I found you" Alice told Bella as Bella was kissing her neck. Bella immediately let Alice down.

"No. It's all a trick ain't it? You just want me back there!?" Bella said as she backed away from Alice.

"No. I swear. But, you don't need to be out here anymore. You can come home, with me" Alice pleaded. Bella shook her head.

"I'm not going back. Ever. This is my life. If you love me you will accept that." Bella told her. She could barely breathe as she spoke.

"Your life? Stripping? Drinking? How could you expect me to sit back and watch you do that!?" Alice demanded.

A car came by and honked at them, the driver whistled. Alice crossed her arms over her chest to cover her exposed flesh. Bella grabbed a leather jacket from the bed of the truck and tossed it at Alice, who quickly put it on. She loved the way the leather scent mingled with the scent of Bella on the jacket.

"I'll stop drinking. Hell, i'll quit my job for you. But I will not go back. I left that life behind. This is home now." Bella told her honestly. She would do nearly anything for Alice, but she would never go back.

"Bella. My life is there. I can't keep chasing you around the world. I love you. I realize that now. Don't make me lose you!" Alice said, she felt Bella slipping through her fingers.

"You don't have to! We can be happy here. I have a nice house, a nice yard. My truck still runs. We can do whatever we want here. Or not here. Fuck. We can move, anywhere in the world. Just not there. I don't want my old life back." Bella's voice raised slightly as she spoke.

"We don't have to come back. But we can at least call him. Talk with him, possibly meet on common ground?" Alice knew that battle was over half way through her sentence.

"No. You can have me. I'll do whatever you want. Just not that. I'll give up everything for you. Isn't having me enough? Why do they need to know. Its our life." Bella wasn't going back. No matter the cost.

"What so bad about talking to them? Your mom, your dad? What about my parents? What am I supposed to tell them?" Alice demanded. She felt that Bella was being unreasonable.

"I need a drink" Bella muttered. her eyes flashed up to Alice as she spoke, realizing her mistake in words. Alice glared.

"No. You don't. What you need is some common mother fucking sense. Now I admit, as of late I myself have not had much, but at least I eventually come around to the truth. The truth you need to face is that you need to talk to Charlie" Alice nearly growled as she spoke.

"As for your parents. Fine we can meet with them on common ground. but they are not to leak the whereabouts of where we are, OR that your dating me. At least for awhile. If you really insist on it i will THINK about letting Charlie and everyone back into my life in a away. However I am making NO promises" Bella was lying through her teeth. She was sacrificing enough by letting Alice tell her parents.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" ALice asked, she didn't see that Bella was lying.

"As long as your mine" was Bella's response.

"I was always your we just hadn't known it yet" Alice said before pulling Bella into the truck.

A/N: Yes I realize that it was slightly rushed, and kinda all Happy-ish. But I didn't know what else to do. I think this is the end. But I may continue later on. Not sure yet.


	11. Chapter 11

A year had gone by and they were still residing in Bella's little house. Bella had quit her job, and opened her own bar a few streets down from Tony's. He had gone out of business in three months. Alice made sure Bella didn't drink at all, and she herself didn't drink.

They were happy with each other, they played basketball nearly everyday, and they worked five nights a week. They had a few friends, and were active. They had a life together, and Bella was happy with that.

It was Saturday night, and their one year anniversary of when they had admitted to each other, Alice half naked, in the middle of the road that they loved each other. It was also the night that Alice's parents were coming down, and they were going to learn that Alice wasn't just dating a woman, but Bella.

"Come on babe, let Jordan handle it, we have to go" Huffed Alice as she looked at the clock.

"Do we have to?" pouted Bella, who really did not want to go.

"You promised, and we put it off for a fucking year. What did I ask you as an anniversary gift? It was to finally tell my parents. They're in town and they will be at the restaurant in twenty minutes," hissed Alice. Bella put her hands up in defeat. Fighting with Alice was like fighting the entire US army, navy, and marines, combined. It was a suicide mission, and one that Bella was not in the mood for.

"Jordan I got to go. You and Jake got this?" Bella asked wearily of her top employees. They nodded and began to shoo her away.

Alice and Bella quickly changed in the back room; much to Bella's dismay Alice was making her dress up in something other than work-out clothes or jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She was wearing a white suit, almost like a man's, but Alice had quirked it to be slightly more feminine. She was going to complain about looking too girly and the fact she couldn't wear jeans, but when she glanced over at Alice's matching white dress she decided not to complain. Wasn't worth it anyway, she always lost those fights.

"See we got here before them, and we're only two minutes early," groaned out Bella as they sat in the fancy restaurant. She would have preferred a god damn McDonalds.

"Bella, just calm down ok?" Alice pleaded. She didn't need Bella getting heated up right now.

"I have to pee," muttered Bella as she started to stand up. Bella noticed Alice's parents on the other side of the room, and now she had to pee even worse.

"Just hurry up, they will be here any second." Alice shooed Bella out of the booth, and right after Bella had taken off, she noticed her parents coming towards her and she gave a glare towards the bathrooms.

"Alice!" Esme said as she hugged Alice tightly.

"Mom, dad" Alice said as politely as possible, as she was angry with Bella for escaping, even momentarily.

"So where's the lucky lady?" Carlisle asked as he slid in next to his wife.

"She will be here any moment; she had to use the restrooms." Alice did her best not to sound cold, but she didn't quite get there. Carlisle decided to let it go though.

"Alright dear," Esme said as she handed her husband a menu, and took one for herself.

Bella came back and slid next to Alice. She tried to give her a quick kiss since the parent's were looking over the menus, but Alice gave her a glare and Bella gulped. Alice let out a small sigh, and grabbed Bella's hand. Bella smiled.

"Mom. Dad. This is my partner, Bella," Alice said seconds before Carlisle and Esme put down there menus to get a look at the women their daughter loved.

"Oh my god," Esme whispered, shocked to see Bella Swan. Now Bella is a popular name, so she assumed it was someone else.

"Bella Swan?" Carlisle asked, his voice was full of disbelief.

"Bella Hawk actually," Bella mumbled, earning her a elbow to the ribs.

"But you look so much like… Never mind," Carlisle muttered, as he was now incredably confused, as was Esme.

"She is Bella Swan, but her last name is Hawk now," Alice explained.

"Well this is great, we are so glad she finally find you. Here let me dial your father," Esme said happily as she reached for her cell phone.

Bella quickly shot out her arm, and gripped onto Esme's wrist, perhaps slightly too hard. It was silent as Carlisle gritted his teeth at the treatment of his wife, and Alice glared at her lover. Esme and Bella stared at each other. For several moments this continued.

"Do not call him. Alice promised me that you would accept me for who I am, and accept my wishes," Bella said with no feeling. She did not want them involved. She was doing this for Alice, but beyond them no one was to know.

"He's your father, surely he should know you're alive," Carlisle said as Bella let go of Esme's wrist.

"No," Bella hissed at the man before her.  
"Daddy, please. It took me five years to find my love, and a year to get her to allow you to know where she was, and that it was her that I was in love with." Alice used her puppy dog eyes on her father as she spoke.

"This is stupidity. I'm calling Charlie. He deserves to know where you are," Carlisle said, trying to assume authority.

"No. Bella has promised to think about telling Charlie, and to date she has still said no. I respect her, and if you respect me you will respect her," demanded Alice.

"And what else has she 'thought' of doing? What other empty promises has she fed you to keep you in her bed?" Carlisle demanded, slamming his fist onto the table as he spat the word 'thought'.

"She promised many things, and she has failed at none. She stopped stripping. She had been a drunk for five god forsaken years, and for a month she lay by my side in withdrawals, but for me dad. For me she did not give into the desire for a drink. For me she stopped showing her body, for me we started our own business. She has given no empty promises," spat Alice, who was now regretting telling her parents.

"Now dear, please. We have known the Swans for years, you delivered the girl yourself, a week from our own daughter. Calm yourself," Esme said slightly sternly to her husband.

"As she said, she is not a Swan, she is a hawk," said Carlisle smugly. Esme gave him a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"I think it is time we take this to a private location" Esme said. Carlisle nodded.

"As if that's going to help anything," snorted Bella as she stood. Alice gave her a sharp kick to the ankle. Bella gave her a small glare.

Bella waited in her old beat truck, Esme waited in the rented Porsche, as Carlisle and Alice had a heated argument. Of course they kept there voices low so neither of their partners could hear them. After a few minutes Alice turned on her heel huffed and got into the truck. Carlisle glared in there direction for a minute then got into the drivers seat of his own vehicle.

"So, where to?" Bella asked of her obviously frustrated girl.

"The courts," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Uhm.... you do realize that we're in dress attire, right?" questioned Bella as she started the engine.

"And I also know that you have a gym bag in here somewhere, and that even if you don't, we can play fucking naked, I just need to play," snapped Alice.

"I might. Are you ok?" Bella asked. She reached over and rubbed Alice's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to snap. I am just angry at my father, he's being a pig," Alice said as she leaned into Bella, wrapping Bella's arm around her body.

"It's fine. I know you're not mad at me, and remember all those times I snapped at you and I threw tantrums? Those were worse, babe. I love you. Only you," whispered Bella as she reached down and kissed Alice's head.

"I know, but he told me you don't, that you're playing me, that you're keeping me here, and from my family, but you're not. You do love me," Alice talked as Bella's hands clenched. Bella heard the doubt in Alice's voice.

When they arrived in the court, Bella found an old gym bag with two sets of her work out clothes. They smelled a bit, but they wore them anyway, and they started to get out their anger on the court. Basketball was something they both fully understood. It was their art.

What started out in anger soon turned to fun, and then Bella quickly turned it into a sexual dance. In the final act of their play on the court she grabbed Alice from behind and twirled her to face me and roughly kissed her right there in the middle of the court, under to the moonlit sky.

Alice kissed back with a passion. She didn't need to be asked twice, she slowly pulled Bella to the ground, each of them pulling off the others clothing. They didn't generally lose control in the middle of the basketballs courts, but sometimes a little outdoor sex was needed.

"Carry me?" Alice whispered, after they had spent close to two hours on the hard concrete.

"Of course," Bella smiled as she scooped her personal pixie, then carried her to the car.

"You gonna drive naked or go back for clothes?" Alice asked Bella as she opened the driver door.

"There old anyway," Bella said before Alice sent her a 'go back or no more sex' glare and Bella turned around and grabbed the discarded items off the ground and the gym bag containing Alice's dress and her suit.

After Alice was fast asleep Bella slowly unwrapped her arms from around her. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed the keys to Alice's white ford, as it would not make any noise. She quickly scribbled a note about going to check on the bar, and headed out.

Bella pulled in front of the hotel that Alice's parents were staying at. She threw here hair into a quick ponytail. She walked in and told the front desk that she needed to see her parents, the Cullens. Not being the brightest teenage boy alive he gave her the room number. She pounded on the door until Carlisle answered. He glared as she pushed past him.

"You have no right to come into her life and dictate everything, as if you know how we are. As if you know everything," Bella growled out at Alice's father.

"She's my daughter, and you're a runaway who is still running. Your father deserves to know your safe," Carlisle argued.

"I am a grown woman who is living a life. I have a business, a successful business. I made my life better for her, and I'll never claim to be good enough. I don't think anyone ever can be, but god damn me if I don't try every day of my existence." Bella stood two inches from him, her arms crossed. He mirrored her image.

"And yet you don't give her what she wants!" Carlisle huffed. Bella internally winced.

"She has asked for several things, and I have broken down on every single thing, except for one," Bella hissed at him.

"What have you given her then, what!?" He demanded of her.

"I gave up my entire life. I gave up drinking, stripping, I gave up my freedom, and I gave her reign of my money, my bar. I give her everything. I let her dress me, and after a year I caved and finally decided to allow you into my life, our life. I am doing my best to make it as wonderful as possible." Bella was not going to give into the man in front of her.

"You should move back home, with your father, where you belong. A name change and a few years don't change where you belong." Carlisle tried to sound soothing; however his voice just aggravated Bella.

A/N: I do realize that I am insane for stopping there but I did. Sorries. Also I got out of checking for mistakes myself becuase I had my freind Beta it for me.


	12. Chapter 12

"You have no right to say who or what I am. Do you think it's good for your daughter for you to fight with her? To shove you own ideals down her throat? Just becuase you believe that you know what is best for me, or for her, does not mean that you do" Bella said as she poked his chest roughly.

"I do know whats best. I am older, and smarter then the both of you. You belong at home, with your father, and she belongs at home with me" Carlise said stupidly, as he couldn't wrap his mind around anything else but those two things.

"Would you to please calm down and be civil?" Asked Esme as she yawned.

"I am sorry to disturb you Esme. But my love is in pain, becuase this jerk-off is an asshole" Bella said in the nicest way she could manage.

'I admit he could be more understanding and accepting. But he is an arrogant, stubborn fool.' Esme sighed out.

"In the room! And I am not stubborn, I am correct!" Carlisle huffed as he began to pace.

"I don't want you around if all your going to be doing is trying to drive a wedge between me and Alice. And trust me when I say this, if you do tell Charlie I will make sure I leave, and Alice goes with me. And I wouldn't force her, but you know she would go with me of her own free will, and don't try denying it" Bella spat at him.

"You can't threaten me little girl" Carlisle yelled as he took a step back, trying to reign in his anger.

Bella glared at him. Esme stood off the left between them, and with an extremly annoyed look on her face. She was not happy, but she respected Bella enough to accept her feelings. Unfortunatly her husband wasn't as understanding. Carlisle scrunched up his face and ran his hand through his hair. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Bella's phone started to belt out Thing's I'll never say by Avril Lavigne. She knew who was calling. It was Alice.

"One word during this phone call and I'll personally castrate you!" Bella hissed. Carlisle, thouroughly scared of her tone of voice moved his hands to covor his 'jewels'.

"Hey honey. What are you doing awake?" Bella purred into the phone as she flipped it open.

"Where are you? Baby. I was so scared you wouldn't answer. I thought" Alice burst into tears at the end. Bella winced.

"Honey no shhh, don't cry. I'm sorry. You know me. I had to check on the bar, and then I went for a drive to calm down. Im so, so sorry. I'll be home right away. Ok?" Bella felt bad for each sob she heard over the tiny cell phone.

"I should have believe the note. Im sorry too" Alice cried into the phone. They said quick goodbyes.

"You lied to her!" Carlisle said after Bella hung up.

"I checked on the bar, a drive by but i checked. And I did drive. I left out that I had been here. She doesn't need extra stress in her life right now. All she wanted was you back in our lives. And you can't even do that without causing turmoil" Bella tossed at him before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

She speeded all the way home. She ran into the house, to find Alice still wide awake in bed. Tears still dropping lightly down her cheeks. Bella immediatly pulled the girl into her arms and began to rock her slowly, whispering that everything was fine in her ear.

After a few minutes of rocking, and whispers Alice fell asleep. Bella then laid them down and pulled the blanket over them before once again wrapping her arms around Alice and allowing her own eyes to slowly shut.

The next day they went into work, and Jacob's sister, and her newborn baby girl were in the bar, before major hours of course. Alice imediatly began to drool over the tiny infant, and began longing for a child of her own.

Over the next six months Alice had started undergoing invitro, and Alice's parents had become more involved in Bella and Alice's life. Well Esme had. She had made Carlisle buy a home close to Bella's. Carlisle himself didn't come around alot. The buisness was booming, and Jacob and Jordyn had gotten married.

"Bella!' Emse scolded as Bella plopped into a kitchen chair. Bella laughed.

"Mom. Shove it. Im not going to break the chair" Bella muttered at the women who had become a regular fixture in her kitchen.

"Bella! Bella!" Screamed Alice screamed as she ran into the room, Bella imediatly stood awiting whatever was making her love scream like that.

"What!?" Demanded Bella.

"It worked" Alice said as she waved a sheet of paper in Bella's face.

"It worked?"Bella asked.

"yes. as in. there is a living, breathing, tiny, size of a peanut thing growing in there" Alice pointed to her stomach. Bella smiled.

They hugged, and shared a long linegering kiss. Then Esme, who had overheard the news came over to gush with Alice. The baby hadn't been Bella's idea. But she was excited none the less. This was the next step in there ever growing relationship. Even if Bella was unsure on how she could conrtibute to raising a child.

"How many weeks?" Esme asked her daughter.

"Nine" Alice beamed. Bella loved seeing her so happy.

"I have to call your father. He's going to be so excited" Esme said as she whipped out her cell phone and left the house.

"So. How about we celabrate?" Alice said as she reached up and nibbled Bella's ear.

"Can we make sure your mom's gone first? I don't want to get caught with my head between your legs while your on the kitchen counter again" Alice grumbled at Bella's words before she bounced down the hallway to look out to see if her mom was gone.

"We have to celabrate" Jordyn squeled as Alice told her the news. Jacob gave Bella a large pat on the back.

"I'd say this calls for a beer. But I know how your wife feels about that" Jaocb laughed as he spoke. Jordyn gave him an elbow in the ribs.

"Beer was never her thing. And with me here she can get drunk on me" Alice said before bringing Bella's face down to hers that was long, and hot. Hot enough to give the newly married Jacob a very large problem in his denim shorts.

"Alright. Well with you taking time off, and you" Jordyn turned a pointed glare at Bella "taking time off to stay home with your very pregnant wife. Were going to need at least another full time person. Jake and I do what we can, and we have Cammy and Henry but you guys work enough for four" Jordyn explained.

"I can work for awhile yet" Alice said. Bella had to stop herself from giving her a sharp, evil glare. Bella did not want her working while she was carrying. But she would deal with that later.

"Of course we will hire someone, and I will be in as much as I can. I don't think I want to bump Henry to full time. He slacks to much, but Cammy's been doing well over the past month with the extra hours she's been given so I am all for her getting full time. That scrawny kid? Uhm.... Sam? Go ahead and lets put her on for more hours and see how she does. We can also put a flyer out" Bella said as she went over the possibilities in her head.

"Ok. Ok. Shop talk over. God. Pregnant women wishes for celabration, praise, and gushing. Ok. Thanks." Alice complained. Bella rolled her eyes as she allowed Alice and Jordyn to take over from shop talk to baby talk.

"Let's sneak out while we have the chance" Jaocb said, Bella gave a laugh as Alice gave her a glare but shrugged them off.

"So gonna be a dad eh?" Jacob chuckled as he tossed a bottled root beer Bella who easilly caught it. He opened one for himself then sat on a large stack of crates.

"I supose. Mom. Dad. I dunno. Its scary. Especially with all the changes with her parents being around. But when your sister had her baby, Alice got baby fever. Talked me into it." Bella confided in her closest freind.

"I know what you mean. J. God I love that women. But been married not been three months and she already wants to start trying to get pregnant to. I been holding her off but I don't know how much longer I can. Specially now that her shoppper-in-crime is pregnant" Jacob shook his head.

"Yeah. Women. Babies. Were in our mid twenties, were supposed to be partying and our girls won't even let us drink, and we work a damn bar" Bella laughed as she spoke, Jacob's chuckles reached her own.

"Bella! The dance floor opens in twenty minutes, grab a few cases and get your ass in here before were rushed!" Alice screamed from the front.

"Seems like your wife definatly holds the pants" Jacob said as Bella grabbed a case of Jack Daniels.

"Jacob! I need more Heinaken for the first floor! NOW!" Jordyn screamed over the loud speaker.

"What were you saying?" Bella smirked as she walked past a sighing Jacob.

A/N: Alright I hope that went smoothly enough, and that you enjoyed. I will be working on the next chapter soon. Of course please let me know what you think


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you want. A boy or a girl" Alice asked as she lay in Bella's lap on the couch looking through a baby catalouge. Her fingers were laced in one of Bella's.

"Does it matter? I just want a healthy baby. What about you?" Bella said as she kissed the top of Alice's head.

"Doesn't matter. Did you start building the crib yet?" Alice asked as she cuddled further into Bella's chest

"No. Your only ten weeks now. We have a long time to figure out the baby's room" Bella sighed out.

"Well I want it done now. I want everything perfect before im huge" Alice argued back.

"Fine. I'll start soon alright? Jacob still has to bring over the skillsaw anyway" Bella told her lover.

Now Alice knew that Jacob and Bella were going to put off building the crib, and everything else for that matter untill she and Jordyn rode their asses. So she flipped out her cell phone, and much to Bella's dismay dialed Jordyn's number.

"Jordyn, get Jacob and that damn saw over here on the double. Im guesing that your husbands blaming Bella, and I know she's blaming him. They just be trying to get out of work." Alice grumbled into the phone. Bella sighed.

"Alright. See you soon babe" Alice clicked the phone and shoved it back in her back pocket.

"They on there way?" Bella asked. Even though she knew the answer already.

"Yeah. Jordyn is gonna come over before her and I have to work. You and Jake have the night off, at least from the bar" Alice said as she snuggled into Bella. Bella almost unwillingly wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl.

"She's on the couch. I'll get started with that husband of yours" Bella grunted as she opened the door and ushered Jordyn inside.

"Your wife's a tattle tale" Jacob muttered as he grabbed the saw from the back of his truck.

"Trust me I know this. I did my best tho. But hey, at least there's cold beer for you in the fridge" Bella pulled the work bench out of his truck as she spoke. He came to her aid as it was a two man job.

"I still can't believe she's making us do this from scratch." Jacob complained.

"No she's making me do it from scratch, Jordyn's making you help" Bella corrected. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok there gone, time to toss it around a bit" Jacob said as he sailed a football directly at Bella.

Bella smirked, quickly placed the hammer in her pocket, ran to the right jumped and caught the ball and sent it back at him. His mouth dropped at the speeds the ball hit as it spiraled at him. He caught it, earning him a bruise in the ribs. They continued relaxing for a little while, and then Bella's phone vibrated.

"Hold the skin" Bella yelled as she flipped her phone open.

Bella groaned as she scrolled through the text message she had recieved from her Alice. As if on que the second she was done reading it she heard Jacob's phone go off as well, she waited as he groaned as well.

"Your wife has got to physic or something. I mean come on!" Jacob muttered as he tossed the ball against the house. Bella shrugged.

"She just wants everything to be perfect" Bella sighed out.

"The men be working hard?" Jordyn called out as she twirled a bottle of Skye around her wrist.

"Once I got them to put down that damn ball they are" Alice called out as she slammed the glasses on to the counter. Jordyn poured the shots.

"Well. Theres a saying, 'boys, and tomboys, will be boys' and thats why they have us to keep them in line"Jordyn said as sheplaced the bottle in its correct spot.

The girls talked for awhile as they helped the other employee's tend the bars. Then Jordyn gave Alice the 'oh shit' nodd. Alice looked to where Jordyn was indicating to see her father standing awkwardly. She sighed. She decided she didn't need to bring him home to she might as well get it done now.

"I'm taking him in the office. Were over-handed anyway" Alice halfgrowled. Jordyn nodded at her.

Alice made her way through the many dancing, and lounging people to her father. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her as she weaved her way back through the crowd and up to the employee office and lobby area. She grabbed a much needded glass of cofee before sitting on a black laether couch across from the chair he sat in.

"Dad" She greeted him stiffly.

"Alice. I know we do not see eye to eye alot lately. And you mother tends to keep me in check when we are near each other. But with this new life arriving soon, we must tell Charlie. This is as much his grandchild as mine. He deserves to know. And you know you can convince Bella" Alice gritted her teeth in silence during her father's entire speech.

"Whether my daughter, or my son knows Charlie is up to my wife. Whether her father, hers, not mine, knows where she is is up to her. I stand by her desicion. Why isn't that enough for you?" Carlisle glared at his daughter.

"Becuase it's not right! Your going to deprive your child of another set of grandparents over a selfish girls wish's? What coood can that do for your child?" Carlisle demanded to know.

"My child will have me, Bella, it's 'Uncle' Jake and 'Aunt' Jordyn. Mom. But you know what dad? Im not so sure about you. If you don't stop with this nonsense im not too sure on how much i want you in his or her life eaither!" Alice shouted at her father.

"Now you have no right!" Carlisle shouted as he stood to his feet. Alice matched his movements. Even if she was alot shorter then him.

"I have every right. You will not tear part my family. This child, that women. They mean more to me then anyone in this universe. I wake up every morning. I reach out and she's there. Even as I lay in her arm's at night I dream about her. When I am away from her I am thinking of her. I love her with every single tiny ounce of being. And probaly not as much as she derserves, because she deserves someone better then me. But God. No one could love her like i do. And if you love someone, truly. Like i do. Then you will finally, finally, put this nonsense about charlie out of your mind, and stop trying to ruin my family.!" Alice shouted.

"I'm trying to tear your family apart! I'm trying to fix it! Becuase obviusly you won't do what's best for your god forsaken self!" Growled Carlisle before he turned to leave.

"You call Charlie and I swear to god I will never, in my life, speak to you ever again!" Screamed Alice. She was standing on the balconey and several onlookers now looked up at her for a moment. Luckilly the music started again and they quickly forget the crazy women screaming from the stairs.

A/N: How many of you think Charlie is going to be called? How many of you think Carlisle is to under Esme's thumb?


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby" Groaned Bella as she plopped onto her bed. She wanted sleep. She was tired as hell.

"Come on. The furniture's all done. Jordyn and I are painting tomorrow. Jacob picked a train, Jordyn picked a Elaphant. I chose sports balls. What special thing do you want painted in the baby's room?" Demanded Alice. She'd been on Bella's case about this for the past two weeks, since the idea popped in her head after her dad left.

"Baby. Your twelve weeks. We are not going to die if we don't get it done. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I mean. We don't have to paint tomorrow" Bella groaned from her pillow. Alice got a horrible look on her face.

"Bella I love you, I swear to god I love you. But you are not, I repeat not, helping me paint. You are amazing at many things, but drawing is not one of them." Alice told her lover as she crawled under the covers.

"Yeah I understand that. But still. I am the one who is going to be doing everything but the painting. And I don't know what I want for our child yet. Takes a little time to get used to. I ain't like you I can't know everything righ then, right now" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Bella" Alice bit her lip "You are just undecided right. You aren't not choosing becuase your not excited about our baby, right? I mean it just seems you don't care, or want to hear about amything that I am doing" Alice asked softly. Bella's arms tightened around Alice, and she kissed the top of her head and breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Honey. I have just been stressed of couse I am excited. I want to hear about it, and I do care. I swear. I am listening right now. Ok? Tell me everything I don't already know" Bella said fighting back a yawn, she had been training the new hire, and doing everything Alice wanted at home. She was also doing whatever word of Alice's she could manage.

Alice crawled out of Bella's arms, and Bella crawled out behind her and allowed Alice to pull her in the direction of the nursery. Which used to actually be two rooms but Alice wanted to convert the play room and the baby's bedroom into a single room. Therefore, Bella had to knock out the wall inbetween.

"This wall here is going to be Jordyn's. It's not going to be just an Elaphant. It's going to be like a jungle. All sorts of animals." Alice moved her hands around as she spoke.

"It really does sound amazing" Bella said as she smiled at Alice.

"I can do the trains over here, I also thought I'd throw in a few more types of automotive things so its not all one thing. I am going to do the sports over here, some footballs, baseballs, basketballs. That kind of thing." Alice clutcched onto Bella's arm. As Alice spke Bella was able to picture how things might look.

"And then this wall?" Bella asked as she pointed to the only wall Alice had not pointed at.

"Yours. Do you have any idea what you would like to put there?" Alice asked as she touched the wall.

"It may seem kinda corny. But as a little kid I really loved dinosaurs. I think it would be cool to share that with the baby" Bella said as she scratched her head awkwardly.

"I love it!" Squealed Alice as she jumped into Bella arm's and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around Bella's waist.

Bella carried her like that back to the bedroom. She laid them both in bed. Alive underneath her, Bella slowly intensified the kiss. She was in the process of taking Alice's shirt off when the phone rang. Bella was tempted to ignore it. But it was the bar's ringtone. She climbed off of Alice and handed her the phone. She was assuming it was jsut Jordyn checking in so she felt no need to take the call.

"Hey." Alice said as Bella sighed and headed for the the bathroom, leaving her love on the phone.

Bella washed her face and slipped out of her jeans and into her pajamas and headed back into her room, expecting to find Alice in bed. Instead she found Alice changing out of her night clothes.

"What's going on?" Bella asked Alice. Alice's heart caught in her throat for a millisecond.

"Jordyn needs me. Your so tired. It'll just be a moment." Alice said as she tied a rubber band around her ponytail.

"No I'll take care of it" Bella said, as she readied herself to put her jeans back on.

"NO!" Alice said a little to loudly, but Bella didn't catch it " Its more then that. She needs to talk. One on one." Bella gave Alice the 'oh' look.

"Well. Alright. Make her feel better. and let me know if I need to beat Jacob. Wake me up when you get home." Bella said before kissing Alice quickly and watching Alice pull out of the driveway.

Alice could not believe what Jordyn had said over the phone. It was not possible. No way in hell. Jordyn had said there was a man claiming to be Bella's father. And was being very adament about it. She had pulled him into the office to keep him from cuasing a scene. Alice had told her that she was on way.

Alice was hoping that this was a misunderstanding. That her father had not called Charlie. That Charlie was not going to be in the office when she opened the door to her office. She checked her watch as she sped down the freeway. It was Eleven pm.

"Is he upstairs?" Alice asked Jordyn as she stepped behind the bar.

"Yeah. I am guessing this is on the down lo eh?" Jordyn asked. Alice glared.

"No duh. She's not to know. And I am still hoping its not really him. But I know the chances of that are slim" Groaned Alice. She was not looking forward to this. She was not looking forawrd to the added drama of Charlie. Not one single bit.

"Sure looks like that picture you showed me that one time" Jordyn mutterd. Alice just glared and headed up the stairs.

Alice opened the door. And sitting on the black leather couch, his hands clasped firmly together, his clothes disheavled, was Charlie fucking Swan.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed. I did my best, and we enter Charlie into the cast. Please leave me your every though, good and bad!


	15. Chapter 15

"Alice?" Charlie asked awarkwardly.

"Charlie." Answered Alice.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked. Alice sighed.

"Charlie. She doesn't want you here. You need to go home" Alice said calmly, slowly, and as kindly as possible.

"Now see here. Its been a couple of long, hard years. I want to see my daughter." Charlie's voice was firm. Alice sighed and realzied this was not going to be easy.

Alice took off her jacket, and sat down. She realized that she was actually going to have to talk to this man. She was starting to doubt her decision not to bring Bella.

"You told me, all those years ago not to look for her. That it was her right to leave. Have you given up on your morals so easilly?" Alice asked him.

"Years change a man. Years wondering what your daughters doing changes a man, inside and out" He snarled. Alice winced internally.

Downstairs Jacob arrived from his sister's house. Jordyn quickly informed him why Alice was here, and who she was with. And the fact that Bella didn't know. They fought for a few minutes over whether he should call Bella. Finally Jordyn conceded and backed of as Jacob hit the speed dial button.

"Bella. You need to get here. Fast" Was all Jacob said after Bella gurgled a hello.

"I'll be there in five" She was no longer asleep as she threw on jeans and shorts.

When Bella arrived, leather jacket covering bra, ripped jeans. She was tired, and she still didn't know what was going on. But she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomache. She pushed her way to the bar, and jumped over it. The minute Jacob said that her father was upstairs, alone with her father she was racing up the stairs.

"I am not going to allow you and my dad to do this!" Screamed Alice as she stood a foot from Charlie who was pointing his finger at her they were both red faced from screaming at each other.

As Bella threw open the door they both turned to look at her. Shock covored all three of their faces. And then anger washed over Bella's. She pushed Charlie away from Alice.

"Are you ok baby?" She asked softly as she made Alice sit down. Jacob and Jordyn chose this time to stand in the doorway to the office area.

"I'm fine. I should not have came. I'm sorry" Alive told her.

"Not your fault. Though I do reserve the right to murder a certain doctor" Bella said before breifly kissing Alice.

"Bella. God. I'm so glad to see you." Charlie said as he took a step towards his daughter.

"You have no right to be here. And I am assuming it was a certain soon to be dickless man with a stick up his ass that informed you of my where abouts?" Bella growled at her father.

"Carlisle did call. But aren't you glad I am here?" Charlie asked, hope apparent in his voice.

"No. Now do me a favor. Get out of my bar, and out of my life. Now." Bella hissed out at him. He glared at her.

"You can't do that." He stated.

"The sign on the door says I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. Get out. Or Jacob will toss you out" Bella said hotly.

"This is not over" Charlie said as he walked away.

Charlie sat across from Carlisle. The two were talking about what to do about there daughters stubborness. Of course they did this just as Carlisle's worst nightmare walked into the room from her shopping trip in new york three days early.

"Carlisle Cullen. You better have some extremely good explanation for him being here. You have five seconds" Emse said as she shot daggers at her husband.

"Now honey. He deserved to know where his daughter was. I mean, especially with the baby coming along" Carlisle talked used a sweet voice. Esme was not biting.

"Baby!?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention. Alice is pregnant." Carlisle said a mere second before Esme slapped him a good one in the back of the head.

"First there shacked up now there having a kid!?" Said an astonished Charlie.

"Carlisle. Get rid of that man, and make sure he doesn't come near Bella, unless given permission, or my lawyer will be contacting yours." Esme said calmly.

"Now honey. Why should we suffer for her own mistakes? We are only trying to help." Carlisle said as he stroked his wife's cheek.

Esme slapped him. Right across the face. Leaving a large red mark on it as she turned around and slammed the door behind her. She got right back into the cab she had come in from, as she had assumed this would ahppen when she had recieved the phone call from her daughter six hours before.

"Head to the second address now. Thank you" She told the driver who immediatly started driving.

When Esme arrived Alice hugged her and cried. Bella stood back. She felt guilty becuase she knew that Alice felt guilty for everything that was happening. Bella did not know how to explain to Alice that it wasn't, as she had tried and failed. She hoped that Esme would be able to cure that little problem.

Esme and Alice talked about what what said between the three of them at the hotel. Alice of course felt like this was all her fault, and Esme was finalyl able to convince her otherwise and coax her into bed. Bella however was in the kitchen.

"I know what your thinking" Esme said as she entered the room. Bella jumped slightly.

"I ain't thinking nothing." Bella protested.

"You are thinking that this is all your fault. It ain't. It's Carlisle's" Esme said as she sat across from Bella.

"It is. If I had protested more. If I hadn't allowed her back into my life then you wouldn't be on the verge of divorce, she wouldn't be pregnant and stressed. She'd probaly be living life rather then babying me" Grumbled Bella.

After Bella was done speaking she felt a hard, stinging sensation on her cheek. It took her a few moments to realize that Esme had downright slapped her. She stared shocked at the kind women, well maybe not quite kind now, but she was still so, Esme, for lack of a better term.

"She loves you. More then anything. I saw it way back when, I just ignored it. She loves you more then life itself. Don't ever say she would be better of without you, becuase no matter how much trouble you cuase, she is ten times happier here then with anyone else" Esme said as she held Bella chin so that she was staring into her eyes.

"I love her more then anything as well. Thats why I hate all this." Bella muttered.

"Doesn't want to seem to fix all too easilly. However. It wouldn't hurt to try and talk to your father. But it's your decision baby, and I will stick behind it" Esme told her.

A/N: Before you scream at me, I understand that this chapter sucks. But. Well. I have no excuse. I do hope the next one is better tho.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bella. he has been here for three weeks. My mom's been shacked up on our couch. Every time i get within a fucking inch of sex my mother ruins it for us. Now. I do not mean to seem rude. But. I am a hormonal, horny, four month pregnant women. Who happens to have morning sickness every three hours" Alice said as she burrowed her head into Bella's shoulder.

"Fine. I'll go and talk with him. But only because it's causing you undue stress." Bella groaned as Alice tortured her by rubbing provocative circles under her shirt.

Since Esme had been staying the night, well she had found a reason to cock block the two girls, well pussy block. So every time they managed to almost do the deed, she would come in for this or that. The two girls were pretty close to renting a hotel room, or murder. And Alice was using this extreme sexual need to her advantage by causing Bella pain. Though she was causing herself the same amount by touching her Bella.

"That's my girl" She said as she leaned down for a kiss. As she did so, as if on cue, Esme knocked on the door.

"Just wanted to say goodnight girls" She said lovingly. Bella fought the urge to strangle the women who was like her own mother.

Esme left quickly and Alice groaned into a pillow. Bella stood up. Placed her finger against Alice's lips, and grabbed a blanket. They had been unsuccessful at sneaking out thus far. But, this time, Bella was taking Alice out the damn window. She thought for sure that would work.

Bella opened up back window in her bedroom, propped it open. She noted the four foot drop. Alice would have to come out easily. She tossed the blanket out the window. She looked over at Alice. Who was looking at her suspiciously. Bella walked over to her and hugged her.

"Trust me. This night will be worth your while" Bella whispered seductively into her ear before sucking on it for a moment. Alice moaned and arched her back at the contact, nearly coming right there at the thought of an actual sex session.

Bella jumped out the window. Alice looked down. Bella had her arms out. Alice swung a leg over, and carefully let another leg fall over. Bella grabbed her waist and lifted her down. She placed her lips to silence the squeal that was sure to come from Alice.

Bella picked up the blanket, and she picked up Alice. She carried her to the truck. Alice was already hot and bothered by being carried and kissed. And she was ready to dive into Bella. Bella gave her a slight shake of the head. Bella laid out the blanket in the bed of the truck.

Of course. This was the end of there luck because Esme decided at that moment to retrieve her sweater from her car. She saw Bella climbing on top of Alice, heated kissing, and disappearing hands into pants.

"Sorry to interrupt girls" She said. Alice groaned as she noticed her mother. She was beginning to wonder if there was an end to the sex blocking her mother was doing.

"No problem, mom, we'll keep it down" Bella said with a wink at the end. Alice gave her a shocked, and slightly horrified expression. She couldn't believe Bella had just said that to her mom. Neither could Esme.

"Well. Um. I. Uh. Well. Should. Er" Esme babbled as she tried to come up withs something to say, she knew very well what she had been doing. But she hadn't dealt with this kind of situation, they had always just stopped before now. She stared open mouth at Bella.

"I don't mean to be rude. However. The constant interruptions are driving me and Alice insane. We have to sneak around to get laid. Because you can't handle us having sex. Now. I am going to fuck my wife. Sorry for being blunt, but I am overly, and truly, sexually frustrated" Half-hissed Bella.

"I haven't been" Esme started, but was stopped by a sharp glare from Alice.

"Oh yes you have. I think about touching her and you come in! Ugh! I am going to a motel. And Bella's coming with me. And for the love of god, we are going to have sex. Lots. and lots. of sex." Alice said. She blushed at the end. She could not believe she just told her mother those things.

"Well. I mean. I just" Esme sputtered as she clutched her sweater in a death grip.

"Esme. It's fine. I understand. You have walked in on us once already, Alice is your little girl. But she's my girl too" Bella said. Esme nodded, and hightailed it into the house.

Alice grabbed onto Bella's t-shirt and pulled her to her level and began kissing her passionately.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you tell my mother off" Alice said into Bella's ear, Bella shivered under the warm breath of her lover.

"No. Did I ever tell you how hot you are when your wriggling beneath me in a ripped t-shirt, unable to move?" Bella said cockily. Alice smirked.

"I don't have a rip-" Alice was cut off as Bella literally ripped Alice's T-shirt off, and quickly placed Alice's wrists together over her head, and held them there with her free hand.

"Let's see. I have to kiss here" Bella said before lightly kissing Alice's stomach. "And here" She moved downwards with her kisses, causing Alice to moan.

"Fuck" Alice spilled out. Bella laughed.

"Oh honey, you can count on it" Bella said before removing Alice's pants.

Bella woke up that morning, and lightly kissed Alice's forehead. Alice smiled still in her deep slumber and cuddled into Bella's side more. Bella let her stay there for a few more minutes before replacing her body with a large pillow for Alice to snuggle to death. Even though they had finally had sex last night she knew Alice was going to force her to keep her word and see her father. She might as well do it now and get it over with. And she knew this was the only way to keep Alice home.

Bella threw on a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt and laced her boots before heading into the kitchen. Esme was there. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Neither knowing exactly what to say.

"I am sorry. I just. You were right. She's still my little girl" Esme said.

"I know. And I could have been nicer but with everything, and well.... yeah" Bella said as she scratched the back of her head before drinking straight from the milk jug. She gave Esme a wink, and the tension was gone.

"Yes. Where are you off to?" Esme implored.

"My doom. I'll be back soon. Keep Alice busy. Alright?" Bella said before escaping out the door quickly before she could be bombarded with more questions.

For the past hour Bella had been arguing over her father leaving or not. And it was beginning to annoy her. He needed to go. Now. She was not happy with this shit. She was also seriously contemplating Carlisle's murder. Severe, brutal, and tortuous murder. She gave him a quick glare before glaring back at the man that had been her father.

"I am not dealing with this. I want you gone." Bella hissed at Charlie.

"That's no way to talk to your father" Carlisle snapped at her. Bella's head turned slowly in his direction, her left eyebrow raising slowly. She sent him a bone chilling glare.

"At least I hold respect for other's lives, and wish's" Bella spat at him. He gulped.

"Bella. Why do you hate me so much?" Charlie asked quietly. He was beginning to get to the end of his rope, he was almost to the point of throwing in the towel.

"I don't know you. You do not know me. I do not wish to know you. I do not wish you to know me. I am Bella Marie Hawk. I am not your daughter anymore. That girl, Isabella Swan, she died. She died several years ago. I live now, I love, I want, I need. She doesn't. Mourn for the daughter you lost if you must. But never show yourself to me, my wife, or my children ever again." Bella told him. Her arms were crossed. Her eyes were cold. Her mind was made.

"She's right you know" Alice said as she opened the hotel room. Her arms crossed over her baby bumpage. Esme right behind her. Bella groaned. Carlisle looked hopeful.

"Alice. You shouldn't be here. The stress. Esme. Why would you bring her here?" Demanded Bella. Esme looked at her feet, as Alice sent her a pointed glare.

"I did not have much choice. She guilt tripped me into it. And I thought If I was here it would be less stressful, and if not I could whisk her away" Esme told her. Bella muttered under her breath something no one could hear.

"I am so going to have a conversation with you two about talking about me as if I am not in the room, however now is not the time." Alice said annoyed.

"Maybe this was a waste of time. Give me a call when you grow up" Charlie growled at his daughter after the impact of her speech had cycled through his brain.

"You can't just give up! She's your daughter. Teach her her place!" Carlisle whined out at his friend.

"Yes she is. And one day she will come back to me freely" Charlie said as he sent a sad glance at Bella. Who just glared right through him.

Alice stared dumbfounded at Bella. She had honestly thought that once Bella talked to Charlie that the two would work out there. She knew there had to be a good reason for Bella to be so stubborn, but she was not going to let this just end like this.

"Alright. This is the way this is going to work. Once a year Charlie will fly out here. And we shall have a nice, quiet, dinner. Once a year. Now you will do this for me because you love me and because I can torture you" Alice said as she pointed her finger at Bella, she swirled on heel to face Charlie "You will do this because I am a mad pregnant women who is not above grabbing your, well, family jewels, and squeezing until you do agree" Charlie's face paled at Alice's words. Bella simply stared, her jaw grazing the floor.

"You can not be seriu-" Bella started.

"Oh I am. Now. We shall sort out the details later. Mom will call Charlie whenever. I would really like to check on the bar before our appointment" Alice said before grabbing Bella, who was still completely flabbergasted, and dragging her out the door.

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon.


	17. Brandon Z Hawk

Bella gritted her teeth and allowed herself to be dragged to her truck by Alice. Esme followed closely behind them. Then took her car and headed for their house. Bella aimed the truck for the bar. Alice placed her head against the window, her arms crossed. The ride was silent. As Bella did not want to fight at the moment. And she knew if she opened her mouth to speak, she would start one.

When they arrived Bella quickly jumped out and let Alice out. They walked inside and were greeted by Jordyn and Jacob. Jacob and Bella headed to the basement for 'guy' talk and stocking. Jordyn and Alice stayed upstairs as Jordyn was taking Bella's place at the appointment.

"So. Tense much?" Jacob asked as he escaped down the stairs with a pint of beer mixed with three shots of vodka; and three shots of rum, and a pint of coke. He placed them on top of the table as he sat down.

"She's trying to piss me off. First she keeps having us rearrange this place, and now, she thinks she can force me to have dinner with Charlie once a year" Screamed Bella as she began moving the many vodka brands from the east wall, to the south wall.

"She's a women" Jacob earned himself a glare with that statement "What I mean is, your the dude. You wear the pants so to speak, but the pants are controlled by the skirt. If you catch my drift. You want her happy you do as she wants" Jacob said as he fingered the chalk line to start stacking the bourbon.

"She's a pregnant controlling just UGH" Shouted Bella as she slammed her fist into the wall. Her knuckles cracked on impact and her third knuckle hit straight on a indent int he wall and it tore her flesh open. "Fucking A" She shouted as she clutched her bleeding hand into herself.

"Bells!" Shouted Jacob as he ran over tearing his shirt off as he went over. he wrapped his shirt around the bloody mess of her hand and walked with her over to the table.

"I'm fine. I swear. God. Just needed to de-stress. What better way then some freaking god damn wall punching with a side of blood eh?" Joked Bella. Jacob shook his head at her and left her there to search upstairs for a first aid kit.

Bella leaned forward, and she thought she had grabbed her coke. However the taste that hit her lips were not that of coke, but that of beer with a hint of vodka and lime. She took a sip more. Then another. Before she knew it the whole glass was gone. She cursed herself for her momentary lack of judgement. Jacob reached the bottom of the stairs, and he saw the guilty look on Bella's face.

"It was an accident. At first, I just sipped a sip more. And it was gone" Cried Bella as she held her head in her hands. Jake blamed himself inwardly as he hugged her and told her it wasn't her fault.

It was at this moment that Jordyn called Jacob and told him that they would be back in an hour. Jacob looked at the half-drunk Bella. He sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Babe. Bella is really stressed. She punched a wall! So I am taking her on a last minute weekend of fishing, no 'girls' allowed kinda thing. Guys weekend. We are leaving now. No cell phones. I love you, and Alice. Have Alice stay with you alright? Gotta go bye" Rushed Jacob before he clicked his cellphone shut.

"I gotta tell her Jake. She's gonna leave me but I can't not tell her." Bella said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Bella. We are going. Now. You know what will happen if you tell Alice. She will leave you, and it was my fault for not properly labeling the drinks. We are going fishing, and you are going to forget this ever happened, do you understand" Bella 'sobered' up so to speak and nodded. She did not want to lose Alice. But she did have the slightest; if slight now means intense going to die without; craving for another drink.

Jake tossed his fishing gear quickly into the truck, he tossed some of his own clothes into the truck for Bella, as they would fit well enough. He wanted out of there as soon as humanly possible. Because he knew the girls would be rushing to stop them, and chew on their asses like rubber dog balls. And Jacob Black did not want those two women on their, and his ass.

He tore out of the lawn at the highest speed the truck could manage. He stopped at a small outfitters store on the way out and got some tackle. And some chips and soda for the two of them.

Over the next three days they barely spoke. Just fished. Slept in the back of the truck. And that was it. Relaxed in nature. Jacob was concerned for Bella. And Alice. Hell everything. He didn't know what to say or do. He knew her slip up wasn't big, but he also knew that it was enough that Alice would leave Bella. And he blamed himself.

Bella looked over at the shore. She was swimming in the river. She kept feeling sharp pangs for alcohol. She craved it. She had never wanted it this bad before. She knew it was from all the stress of everything that was going on, and the fact it was her first slip up. Her only slip up. She began to swim back. Jacob was nearly done packing up everything for the drive home in the morning.

Alice and Jordyn paced the floor. Today was the fourth day the guys had been gone and they were beyond pissed. This was not the time for a 'guys trip' not with Alice nice and pregnant like this. Suddenly Jordyn's phone vibrated, with a text from Jake saying they were twenty minutes from the bar. Jordyn hissed and her and Alice sat at the bar awaiting there soon to be dead partners.

Bella walked in and numbly stared at the girls. Jacob looked guiltily at his feet. There was a anger filled silence for a few moments before Alice and Jordyn stared at each other, then briskly walked, or waddled in Alice's case, slapped there mates. Bella stared ahead. Jacob began apologizing. Saying that he had been in desperate need of alone time with another dude.

"You two are in so much fucking" Started Jordyn.

"We just can not believe you two. I mean? Just leaving with two seconds notice, with us on the way home from a OBGYN appointment." Alice finished Jordyn's rant.

"Baby we are sorry. We just needed to hang out. We have just been stressed out lately. We needed to do" Jacob started and began to falter towards the end.

"Guy bonding. Fishing. Not bathing. Fart contests. Seeing who would jump higher from the waterfall kind of shit. No big deal Alice. Take a chill pill" Bella stated. Alice fumed.

"Take. A. Chill. Pill. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I DON'T hear from you for four days, I mean you two could have been DEAD, alright. I am severally pregnant, with your fucking son. So Do not tell me to take any chill pills." Alice yelled at Bella. Jacob gave Bella a look that read 'you better make her happy or by god there going to kill you and me'.

"A son? Really?" Bella plastered a fake smile and a fake voice to herself. Alice's facial features softened.

"Yeah. In two months we will have a boy" Bella stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her love.

"Jake. You have ten seconds to get over here or your sleeping on the couch" Half-growled Jordyn. Jacob quickly smiled, a real genuine smile, and swept up his women in his arms and plastering the hugest kiss you damn did see on her lips.

It took the girls a week to fully forgive Bella and Jake for their stunt. Another week for Esme to forgive them for it. Alice's now eight month pregnant belly protruded from her tiny form, and Esme and Jordyn were constantly at her side. They left Jake and Bella to take care of the bar. However, this left Bella the ability to steal a sip or two of drinks.

She always made sure she showered before going home, and brushed her teeth. This way she didn't get caught. Jake knew that Bella was drinking. However he also knew she never had more then four shots a night. And he was working with her to stop. But he was not about to rat her out. Especially since he still believed it be his fault in the first place.

Jake sighed as he watched Bella take her second shot of the night. He counted to ten, and shook his head at her. Bella muttered an apology and excused her self to go upstairs. Jake leaned back against the counter, as the four bartenders on duty could handle it. He was jolted when his phone began to vibrate. he pulled it out and answered it.

"Jake. Alice is on the way to the hospital, the baby's coming now." Jordyn shouted into the phone. Jake's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Alright baby. Let me get this situated as quickly as possible and we will be on our way" Jake said as he dashed up the stairs.

"Bella. Brush your teeth, now. We have to go." Jake yelled as he pulled Bella to her feet.

"Why whats happening?" Asked Bella.

"Alice went into labor." Bella's eyes did a similar move to Jake's and she rushed to get her teeth brushed.

They told the bartenders to close down the bar as soon as possible, and they ran out the back door and jumped into the truck and sped off towards the hospital. When they arrived Jake parked it illegally in a handicap space. He'd deal with a ticket later. He followed Bella in and they located Alice's room.

She was holding a tiny baby in her arms. Bella stopped in the doorway. The sight before her took her breath away. She felt guilty over what she had done, they had no name picked out for their son. And she felt immensely fucked up. Jacob had to push her forward to get her to go near Alice and the infant.

"You're late" Alice said with a small smile on her lips. Bella hung her head. Alice laughed. "It's fine" She lifted up the newborn and lifted him out to Bella.

"Uhh i think I'm good" Bella muttered. Alice shot her a glare.

"Hold your son" Alice demanded. Bella carefully lifted the tiny moving bundle from its mother.

Bella locked her eyes into those of her small son. He had curly blond locks, and intense green eyes. She fell in love at first sight. She kissed his forehead lightly, breathing in his newborn scent as she did so.

"What are you gonna name him" Asked Jacob.

"Brandon." Bella questioned Alice as she looked at her.

"Brandon Zachary hawk. Why, my sweet wife, I think I like the sound of that" Alice said as she picked out a middle name for their first born.

"As do I." Bella said as she placed Brandon into Esme's arms and kissed her wife.

Bella looked at her family. As small as it was. Her son, her wife, her brother, her sister, her mother. They were hers. And she knew she would never need alcohol again. She knew that she would need all her senses to care for the no doubt soon to be trouble maker before her.

"Jacob, You know what we were discussing over the fishing trip? it's no longer a problem. I have everything I will ever need. Or want" She whispered into Jacobs ear as she gave him a large hug. Jacob picked her up and twirled her around bellowing as he did so "Your a papa" all with a smile on his face, for more then one reason.

A/n: Sorry for the really, really long wait for an update. I just could not figure out what to do. And so I have been slowly piecing this chapter together for several weeks. Which is why it does not flow exactly well, however, I am happy enough to post, and I do hope you enjoyed the ending.


	18. Epilouge

Bella looked into her wife's eyes and squeezed her hand. They looked over as twenty four year old Brandon stood on one knee, a ring in a box, opened up to Jacob and Jordyn's twenty three year old son, Cobie. Jacob held his breath, Jordyn back tears. As both boys looked into each others eyes. Then a gigantic smile grew over Cobie's face as he grabbed Brandon's smaller form in his and swung him around.

"Finally. You would think they would have got hitched when they were five" Jacob said happily as he high-fived Bella. Jordyn and Alice cried and hugged each other. Crying in sadness that their children were indeed growing up, and crying in happiness that they were finally getting married.

"Mom, can you not embarrass me?" Hissed Grace and Jaymes at there mother in unison.

"Oh shush up you two" Jacob said as he tried to decide which of his nieces to smack in the back of the head.

Bella laughed and walked over to her eldest son and hugged him tightly, before turning to Cobie and giving him a large hug as well. She was happy to see the eldest of her six children finally getting married, and the eldest of her nieces and nephews getting married as well.

"I told you were always really my son" Joked Bella as Cobie, the strong and more muscular of the two boys broke down in tears on her shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy! Cobie's crying" Laughed out six year old Kevin. Jacob gave his youngest child a sharp glare, Kevin gulped.

Jacob and Bella retreated to a table as their wives clucked over wedding plans, and laughed as there oldest children groaned. Bella glanced at Alice and her children. Brandon was the oldest at twenty-four, followed by twenty year old Alec, then the twins, the eighteen year old Grace and Jaymes, she sighed as her thirteen year old son Joseph stole her youngest, five year old Lucas's coloring book. Two girls, four boys. She sighed as she strolled over to reprimand Joey.

Jacob chuckled as his eyes began to scan his own children. Twenty three year old Cobie, twenty year old Marie, sixteen year old Andrea and Tori, fourteen year old Danella, twelve year old Billy, ten year old Amy, and finally six year old Kevin. He sighed as Kevin and Luke began to fight over who got to color superman, as Bella had given the coloring book back.

"So Bella. I owe you two hundred for this one. But you are so wrong about Dani and Joey." Jacob whispered to his best friend, and slipping her the two hundred from the bet Bella had made with him twenty years back.

"Don't think so big boy. I was right this time, and I will be again. Just give them a few years" Whispered Bella.

"What you two doing over there" Said a concerned Marie.

"Nothing. Just a few bet's I made with your daddy a long time ago" Bella shouted at her. Marie humphed. She eyed the two form across the bar. She didn't trust her father and her aunt when it came to whispering, it usually ended up with someone getting pranked, or in trouble. She slinked down into the basement without being noticed as Jacob and Bella resumed there conversation.

"I don't think so, but what do you say to a new bet? Luke and Kevin. I swear, there just like Cobie and Brand were" Jacob told her. Bella glanced at her youngest, her baby.

"No way. That's like saying Marie and Alec are going to get married" Bella laughed, Jacob had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. The two knew very well of Alec and Marie's constant, and utter hatred for each other. They continued to talk for several more minutes before Bella glanced over to make sure they wouldn't be seen.

"Come on, lets go." Bella said grabbing Jacob's hand.

"Oh! That's right you were going to give them the deed to your first house right?" Jacob whispered at her. Bella smiled and nodded.

"It's downstairs, plus come on, you know you want to get down there away from all this planning cause in about five minutes your wife, and my wife is going to kidnap you and make you her Guinea pig for suits" Jacob grimaced and they quickly headed downstairs.

What they found at the bottom, on the couch shocked them both. Alec was on top of Marie. And Jacob and Bella looked at each other, shrugged, then laughed loudly. Causing Marie and and Alec to jump off each other at being caught, quite literally, with their pants down.

"So anything we should know about" Bella pointing to herself and Jacob as she said 'we'. Marie fainted, Alec catching her in his strong arms before laying her on the bed.

"Well uhm.. Well... Uncle Jake... Mom.. We uh... I uh.." Alec said as his entire face engulfed in flames, much like Bella's did whenever in a awkward situation.

"It's fine. We suspect there will be at least one more Hawk and Black wedding before we die" Jacob said as he scratched his head.

"Son, I realize that you are holding your girlfriend, however, would you please hide your equipment, You were just porking your Uncle Jake's daughter" Alec looked down, at his now limp, self, and blushed even harder. He quickly zipped up his pants. Jaocb whacked Bella in the back of the head for use of th eword 'porking' in referance to his daughter.

"Alec, I swear I saw" Marie said as her eyes fluttered open. Her hands flew to her face as she realized she had not been dreaming, that her father had not only caught her having sex, but with a man he had believed to be her worst enemy.

"Oh honey it's fine." Jacob said as he averted his eyes from her exposed flesh.

"Let me just grab that paper" Bella muttered as she swiped the the house deed, and quickly scurried upstairs followed by Jacob.

"Who woulda known." Bella said under her breath.

"I always thought.." Jacob's voice trailed off.

"You know what they say, there is a thin line between love and hate" Bella whispered back.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Then Jacob got a cocky grin.

"Just you wait, you are so gonna owe me a grand when Luke and Kev get hitched." Jacob said winking at her. Bella sighed. She glanced over at Luke as she and Jacob walked over to Brandon. She didn't care if they married or not, it was Jacob's gloating she was gonna hate.

"Well you boys can't continue living in that tiny apartment. And I have been saving this for the day you two finally, and yes I mean finally, got together, and got rings. Take good care of it." Brandon took the paper from his mom. And he nearly cried. He flung the paper in his husband to be's hands and hugged his mother, wrapping his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck. Nearly toppling his mom in the process.

"Wow, aunt Bella. Are you sure? We know how much this place means to you, especially since you have kept it for the past twenty years, even after you moved out" Cobie told her.

"It's where Brandon was born, It's where I loved his mother first, and it was the first home we had together. I want it to mean to you what it mean to me and Alice. Just promise me one thing, that you pass it down to a grand-baby of mine when the time comes" Bella told him before she was finally able to get Brandon off of her.

"GRAND-BABIES" screamed out Alice and Jordyn before they began crying again.

"We promise, mom" Cobie said as he hugged Bella tightly before bring Brandon's lips to his own. Bella smiled as her son to be called her mom. She always felt that all off Jacob's children were her own.

-/-/-/-

"I, Kevin Markus Black, Take you, Lucas David Hawk, to be lawfully wed husband, because I love you to damn much" Kevin said, a smirk on his lips

"I wish Jordyn and Alice were here to see this." Jacob said as he held Bella close to him. Bella kissed his cheek and sighed. She had lost her love two years ago, and he had lost his four years before. Since then they had moved into a house together, and both lived as happily as they could. They both had there own room, and there children, and many, many grandchildren visited often.

"I, Lucas David Hawk, Take you, Kevin Markus Black, to have, and to hold, for as long as we both shall live, because I can't seem to keep my eyes off of you." Luke said as he stared at his new husband.

"Then don't ever tare them away baby" Kevin whispered as he kissed his groom.

"You know what's sad Bells?" Jacob said as stared over as the grooms ate their cake.

"What?"

"The fact that we have doomed this earth to fourty-three grand children, and fourteen children between us." Jacob told her, that old twinkle in his eyes.

"That's what we get for having large family's to begin with, then they all wanted large family. Hell if they hadn't married each that fourty-three would most likely be seventy by now." Bella said her eyes scared as she thought about that.

A/N: this is the epilogue. I know its done in two parts. But i couldn't have them make a bet and not let you know how it turned out now could I? I hope you liked. And on the large family thing, I always thought that if they were human they would have big ass families.


End file.
